Kleine und große Gefahren
by Greaflicher-Trottel
Summary: Der ganz normale Alltag im Schloss der Krolocks mit Sarah und Alfred. Doch was passiert wenn plötzlich große Gefahren auf die Bewohner zu kommen?
1. Default Chapter

**Kleine und große Gefahren**

Herbert sah wütend aus dem Fenster des dritten Stockwerkes. Er beobachtete seinen Vater, welcher auf dem Schlosshof mit Sarah herumturtelte. Alfred, der den Gang entlang geschlurft kam, gesellte sich zu ihm. Auch er beobachtete das Szenario auf dem Hof. Sarah war gerade dabei dem Grafen Schnee aus den langen grauen Haar zu streichen, welchen sie vorher eigens dahin befördert hatte. Als dank bekam sie eine innigen Kuss. Alfred beobachtete das ganze noch ein Weilchen weiter. Dann wandte er sich an Herbert. Dieser starrte noch immer mit wütend zusammen gezogenen Brauen auf das Geschehen. Alfred hatte schon länger den Verdacht, das Herbert Sarah nicht mochte. Das Warum, hatte er jedoch noch nicht erfahren. Dieser Gegebenheit wollte er jetzt jedoch beihelfen. „Sag, mal Herbi?"Dieser blinzelte ihn an. „Magst du Sarah nicht?" Herbert wurde plötzlich sehr unruhig. Eigentlich mochte er Sarah sehr gerne. Sie brachte mit ihrer doch manchmal noch kindlichen Art viel Leben in die Hallen das Schlosses. Genau wie Alfred auch. An Sarah störte ihn jedoch die Tatsache, dass sie die Geliebte seines Vaters war. Zögernd antwortete er. „Doch, eigentlich schon..."„Aber?"hakte Alfred nach. „Ja, nichts aber" versuchte Herbert sich aus der Sache heraus zu reden. „Ne ist klar... Deswegen starrst du sie ja auch die ganze Zeit an, als ob du sie gleich anspringen wolltest!"Herbert sah zu Boden. „Nein, ich mag sie wirklich...."Alfred sah erneut auf den Hof. Herbert schien es ernst zu meinen. Aber was konnte es dann sein. War er auf seinen Vater sauer? Alfred konnte sich das nicht vorstellen, da Herbert seinen Vater liebte und sehr an ihm hing. Alfred sah Herbert plötzlich sehr prüfend an. Konnte das vielleicht der Grund sein? Er begann vor sich hin zu kichern. Der Grafensohn stupste ihn an. „Was ist denn?"fragte er verwirrt. Lachte Alfred über ihn? „Sag mal Herbi? Könnte es sein, dass du eifersüchtig bist?"Herbert verkrampfte sich. „Was.... eifersüchtig? Auf wen denn bitte??"fragte er giftig. Alfred wusste, dass er einen sensiblen Nerv bei Herbert getroffen hatte. Dieser teilte seinen Vater nur sehr ungern. Der junge Wissenschaftler lächelte seinen adeligen Freund an.

In der Zeit, die er mit dem Professor und Sarah jetzt schon im Schloss der Krolocks war, hatte er Herbert schätzen gelernt. Zu dessen bedauern nur rein freundschaftlich.

„Ich kann das verstehen."sagte er schließlich. „Was verstehen?" „Na dass du auf Sarah eifersüchtig bist. Ich wollte meinen Vater damals auch nicht teilen."Herbert blickte den jungen Vampir mit großen Augen an. „Ja. Er hatte zwar keine Geliebte, aber ich war fürchterlich eifersüchtig auf meine kleine Schwester...."Herbert strahlte. Endlich jemand der ihn verstand! „Ja und? Was hast du gemacht?"fragte er wissbegierig. Alfred lächelte ein wenig beschämt. „Naja, als sie geboren wurde, wollte ich tagelang nichts mehr essen. Und..."er lächelte ein wenig breiter. „... als sie ein halbes Jahr alt war, habe ich sie von zu Hause „entführt"und wollte sie auf dem Markt verkaufen...."Herbert lachte schallend. „Das sollte ich mit Sarah vielleicht auch machen....."sagte er prustend. Alfred klopfte sich vor Lachen auf die Knie. Das müsste ein Bild für die Götter sein. Nach dem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatten, fragte Herbert schließlich: „Und, wie ist das mit dir und deinen Vater weiter gegangen?"Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte ja gedacht, dass sich so viel verändern würde. Tat es aber nicht. Mein Vater war weiterhin immer für mich da. Immer wenn ich ihn gebraucht habe."Alfred sah Herbert an. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Vater genau so ist."„Wirklich?" „Bestimmt!"Herbert lächelte Alfred dankbar an. Dann feixte er. „Und wenn dem nicht so ist, kann ich Sarah ja noch immer verkaufen."Die jungen Männer lachten noch ausgelassener.

Alfred fand sich auf dem Boden, vor den Füßen das Grafen wieder. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf. „Verzeihung"murmelte er vor sich hin. Auch Herber kam wieder auf die Beine. „Nun, darf man erfahren warum die jungen Herren so amüsiert sind?"fragte von Krolock. „Weißt du Papa"begann Herbert frech grinsend. „Ich bin ja der Ansicht, viel zu wenig Taschengeld zu bekommen. Und da dachte ich mir, verkauf ich doch einfach Sarah auf dem Markt..." Der Graf bekam große Augen. Sarah, die sich vorher in den Umhang ihres Geliebten gewickelt hatte, sprang auf Herbert zu. „Mich verkaufen?!!"fauchte sie, ehe sie die Verfolgung Herberts aufnahm. Alfred verbeugte sich noch kurz und rannte den beiden anderen nach.  
Amüsiert lächelnd beobachtete der Graf das Geschehen auf dem Schlosshof. Die junge Wirtstochter hing seinem Sohn auf dem Rücken und rieb ihm den Schnee ins Gesicht. Alfred kam dazu gesprungen und alle drei fanden sich im Schnee wieder. Der Graf lenkte seinen Schritt gen Kaminzimmer. Eigentlich hatte er auf ein gemütlichen Nacht mit Sarah gehofft. Im Kaminzimmer traf er auf den Professor der, wie sollte es auch anders sein, am Lesen war. Der adelige Vampir setzte sich in seinen bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin und griff ebenfalls nach ein Buch.

Unten auf dem Schlosshof tobte eine erbitterte Schneeballschlacht. Sarah und Alfred hatte sich gegen Herbert verbündet. „Nein! Bitte Gnade!"Sarah saß auf ihm drauf und Alfred kam mit eine gehörigen Ladung Schnee auf ihn zu geflitzt. Das Ganze ging noch eine halbe Stunde so weiter. Jeder hatte sich mit jedem verbündet, so das alle drei ihr Fett weg hatten. Erschöpft lagen sie im Schnee. „Und, was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Alfred gespannt in die kleine Runde. Herbert setzte sich auf. „Die Nacht ist noch jung. Was haltet ihr von einem Ausritt?"„Ja!"Alfred war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Seit Herbert ihm das Reiten beigebracht hatte, ritten sie fast jede Nacht zusammen los. Sarah hatte den Kopf gesengt. „Ich kann doch gar nicht reiten.."murmelte sie vor sich hin. Die beiden Männer sahen erst sie, dann sich gegenseitig an. Beiden nickten übereinstimmend. „Dann wird es Zeit dass du es lernst. Ich kann es dir beibringen."Sarah strahlte den Grafensohn an. „Das würdest du machen?"„Sicher."Er wandte sich an Alfred. „Geh du doch schon zu den Stallungen. Ich schicke dir dann Koukol."„Und was machen wir?"fragte Sarah neugierig. „Wolltest du in dem Kleid reiten?"Die Junge Frau sah an sich herunter. „Ja aber worin den sonst?"„Komm mit."Herbert zog sie hinter sich her. Auf dem Gang zu seinem Zimmer traf er auf Koukol. „Koukol? Sattelst du mir bitte zwei Pferde?"Der Buckelige nickte und humpelte davon.

Die beiden gingen weiter in Herberts Zimmer. Dieser fing sofort an in seinem Schrank zu wühlen. Nach längerem Suchen wurde er schließlich fündig. Eine alte Hose von ihm, die beim Waschen eingelaufen war. Sie müsste Sarah eigentlich passen. „Hier. Zieh die an."Sarah bekam Augen wie Spiegeleier. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben eine Hose getragen. „Was? Ich soll eine Hose tragen?"„Ja. Was ist schon dabei?"Was schon dabei war? Sie war eine Frau! „Ach, das hätte ich fast vergessen...."Herbert kramte erneut in seinem Schrank. Er reichte Sarah noch eins von seinen Hemden. Zögernd nahm die junge Frau die Sachen an sich. „Nimm schon. Die Sachen beißen nicht..."Er drehte sich um und verlies den Raum. Es dauerte ein Weile bis Sarah die Tür wieder öffnete. Herbert musterte sie zufrieden. Die dunkle Hosen und das rote Hemd mit dem weit ausgeschnittenen Rüschenkragen standen Sarah sehr gut. „Und?" fragte diese vorsichtig. „Fast perfekt.... es fehlen nur noch zwei Kleinigkeiten.."Herbert nahm von seiner Garderobe einen Umhang und reichte ihn Sarah. Anschließend durchquerte er das Zimmer und holte seine braunen Reitstiefel, die an den Seite mit schweren Schnallen bestückt waren, aus der Ecke. Sie waren ein Geschenk seines Vaters gewesen. Zu guter letzt holte er noch eines von seinen unzähligen Haarbändern. Damit fasste er die langen Locken der Geliebten seines Vaters zusammen. „Perfekt!"Sarah musterte sich kritisch im Spiegel. „Wenn du meinst..."gab sie sich schließlich geschlagen. Zusammen gingen sie in Richtung Stallungen. Blöderweise mussten sie dafür am Kaminzimmer vorbei. Sie versuchten dies so unauffällig wie möglich.

Der Graf bemerkte sie trotzdem. Als er Sarah in den Klamotten seinen Sohnes erkannte, kippte er fast vom Stuhl. Was hatten sie jetzt schon wieder vor? „Herbert!"Er war aufgesprungen und den beiden nachgelaufen. „Was ist das?"Herbert hatte sein schönstes Sonntagslächeln aufgesetzt. „Das, Papa, ist Sarah. Darf ich vorstellen? Deine Geliebte..."„Herbert!"der strenge Ton seines Vaters verbat jegliches weitere Wort. „Ich wollte ihr nur das Reiten beibringen." Der Graf sah nicht gerade begeistert aus. Herbert warf Sarah einen schnellen Blick zu und sie verpasste ihren Einsatz auch dieses Mal nicht. Gekonnt warf sie die Lider auf, sodass sich das Kerzenlicht in ihren braunen Augen spiegelte und zog einen hinreißenden Schmollmund. „Aber ich möchte das doch sooo gerne lernen. Wir hatten vor alle einen langen Ausritt zu machen. Und im Kleid reitet es sich nun mal nicht so gut."Ein weiterer Augenaufschlag und der Graf fraß ihr aus der Hand. „Manchmal ist es schon ganz praktisch, dass sie ihn so um den Finger wickeln kann"dachte Herbert im Stillen.

„Geht's?" „Hmm"Herbert saß hinter Sarah auf seinem Pferd Hades und sicherte ihren doch noch ziemlich unsichern Sitz. Nach einigen Runden Schritt ließ Herbert seinen Hades antraben. Gerade als Sarah sich an die neue Gangart leidlich gewöhnt hatte, wechselte Herbert auch schon in Galopp. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Sarah einigermaßen fest saß, stieß er sich elegant vom Rücken des Tiers nach hinten ab und landete graziös auf dem Boden. Das Kunststück hatte seinen Zweck ein wenig verfehlt, denn anstatt Herbert starrte Alfred Sarah an, die ihren notgedrungenen Flug im Schnee beendete, den Koukol zur Seite geschaufelt hatte. Reflexartig und panisch sah sich Herbert nach seinem Vater um, zum eine, weil das Ergebnis dieses Kunststücks nicht gerade zu dessen Zufriedenheit sein mochte, zum anderen, weil er es ihm verboten hatte. Zum Glück war sein Altvorderer nicht zu sehen. Dafür aber Sarah, die wutschnaubend aus dem Schnee geschossen kam. „Warte nur du Biest!!"Sie schwang sich auf das hohe Ross, rammte ihm die Hacken in die Seiten und stob durch das Hoftor davon. Alfred folgte im Fahrwasser. Herbert stand einsam und verlassen auf dem Hof und sah der sich rasch entfernenden Schneewolke mit offenem Mund hinterher. Dann schielte in die Richtung des dunklen Pferdekopfes, der aus einem der Stallfenster lugte.

Herbert zuckte zusammen, als sich von hinten eine schwere Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Wag es ja nicht"hörte er die tiefe Stimme seines Vaters dicht an seinem Ohr. „Du hast dein eigenes"„Das ist gerade unterwegs"„Warum ist dein Pferd unterwegs und du stehst hier?"fragte Krolock leicht irritiert. „Sarah reitet Hades"„WAS tut Sarah?"Herbert merkte, dass dieses vorschnelle Geständnis ihn ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. „Alfred reitet mit ihr"beeilte er sich zu sagen. Von Krolocks Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen. Herbert wollte schon flüchten, woran ihn jedoch die Hand seines Vaters weiterhin hinderte. „Koukol!"dröhnte die imposante Stimme über den ganzen Hof. Der Diener kam sofort herbei gehumpelt. „Mein Pferd... und das kleine helle Pony bitte" „Nein Papa, bitte alles, nur das nicht!"Herbert fiel auf die Knie und umklammerte die seines Vaters. Dieser ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren. „Nein, Gnade!" Der Graf schleppte seinen jammernden und jaulenden Sohn zu dem kleinen runden Pferdchen, dem der dreiminütige Futterentzug bereits zu Schaffen machte, und setzte ihn auf den blanken Rücken (zum Satteln war keine Zeit mehr). Dann erst schwang er sich elegant auf seinen großen Zuchthengst Brantano und sah zu Herbert hinab, der mit zerknautschtem Gesicht auf dem Pony hockte. „Alles klar da unten?"fragte er samtweich, worauf Herbert nur ein knurrendes Geräusch von sich gab. „Dann kann's ja losgehen"

Er gab Brantano die Hacken und folgte der Spur der Verwüstung, die Hades hinterlassen hatte. Herbert hatte das Problem, sein Pony dem Hengst folgen zu lassen und nicht dem verführerischen Duft des Heus im Hof. Nachdem er dem störrischen Gaul endlich dazu überreden konnte durchs Tor zu gehen, trabte das Pony gemütlich hinter dem großen Rappen her. Herbert schnaubte vor Wut. Im Vorbeireiten brach er sich eine Weidenrute ab, grinste den nickenden kleinen Hals einmal diabolisch an und drosch dem Pferd dann einmal quer über die Kruppe. Das riss darauf den Kopf hoch, hob den Hinter und preschte dann los. Nach etwa fünfhundert Metern hatten sie den Grafen eingeholt. „Darf ich jetzt endlich angaloppieren?"Herbert blitzte seinen Vater von unten her an. „Mach doch!"maulte er und zog seinem Pferdchen noch eins über. Der Graf lächelte müde, gab Brantano Galopphilfen und preschte an Herbert vorbei.

Sarah beruhigte sich langsam und zügelte Hades. Alfred war ihr noch immer dicht auf den Fersen. „Und du kannst nicht reiten?"fragte er leicht außer Atem. Sarah zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. Sie wendeten die Pferd und begaben sich auf den Rückweg. Nach kurzer Zeit sahen sie in der Dunkelheit einen Reiter. Es konnte nur Krolock sein, wehender Mantel, wehendes Haar und das größte Pferd in der ganzen Gegend. Schemenhaft erkannte man dahinter eine zweite Gestalt. Sarah und Alfred strengten sich an, um die Dunkelheit mit ihren Blicken zu durchdringen. Mittlerweile war der Graf bei ihnen angelangt. „Sarah! Geht's dir gut?"„Ja.... sag mal, reitet Herbert da hinten Koukol?"Der Graf drehte sich um. „Nein" Er grinste breit. „Das ist Herbert auf dem kleinen Findelpferdchen" Das Findelpferdchen kam angehechelt. Bei den anderen angekommen fiel es fast auseinander. Der Graf sah es mitleidig an. „Alfred. Bleib bei Herbert. Wie du siehst, das arme Tier braucht Ruhe."Er ließ Brantano in einen leichten Galopp fallen und zog mit Sarah davon.

Das reichte, Herbert schäumte vor Wut, formte aus Dreck und Schnee einen Ball und schmiss ihm seinem Vater an den Kopf. Dort hätte er zumindest landen sollen. Er verfehlte ihn aber und landete einen Volltreffer auf Brantanos dunklem Hinterteil. Dieser setzte sich sofort und schoss dann mit einem schrillen Wiehern nach vorne. Hades zog sofort mit. Krolock drehte sich lässig um. „Herbert, das mit dem Zielen..."Weiter kam er nicht, ein Ast knallte ihm vor den Kopf und riss ihn vom Rücken des Pferdes welches heimwärts galoppierte.

Herbert und Alfred hörten nur Sarahs schrillen Schrei. „Jetzt ist sie unten"grinste Herbert. „Ich wusste, auf mein Pferd ist Verlass." Als sie um eine Biegung des Wegs kamen, entdeckten sie eine Gestalt, die im knöcheltiefen Dreck lag und sich nicht rührte. Herbert ließ sein Pony schneller laufen, was nicht schwer wat, da es wieder Richtung Stall und Futter ging. Von einigen wenigen Metern Entfernung erkannte er die Gestalt. Ein weiterer Schrei durchfuhr die Nacht. „PAPA!"Nicht mehr ganz so elegant sprang er vom Pferd. Dummerweise hielt er dieses nicht fest, so dass es weiter in Richtung Futter trabte. Herbert beugte sich über seinen Vater, welcher eine blutende Wunde über der linken Schläfe hatte. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften er und Alfred es, ihn auf das noch vorhandene Reittier zu setzen.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang kamen sie schließlich im Schloss an. Sarah wartete schon ungeduldig. Der Graf war inzwischen auf dem Rücken des Pferdes erwacht. Von Herbert noch ein wenig gestützt schwankte er in Richtung Gruft, wo er sofort in seinem Sarg verschwand. Kurze Zeit später klopfte es gegen den Deckel. Von Krolock öffnete nicht, da er befürchtete, der Professor wolle sich seiner Wunde annehmen. Dann ertönte jedoch Sarahs zarte Stimme: „Muss ich jetzt bei Alfred schlafen?" Diese Worte wirkten. Innerhalb von Sekunden öffnete sich der Deckel. Zufrieden grinsend kletterte sie in den Sarg.

So, das soll erst ein mal das erste Stückchen sein. Hoffe das es hier jemandem gefällt und ich eventuell ein Feedback bekomme :-) Den nächsten Teil gibts dann irgendwann..... in ein paar Tagen.


	2. Erinnerungen

Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang war der Graf der erste, der aus seinen Sarg kletterte. Er verließ die Gruft auf der Suche nach Koukol. Diesen fand er in der Küche, wo er sich gerade eine Mahlzeit zubereitete. Von Krolock wies seinen Diener an, ihm ein Bad zu richten. Koukol schlurfte sofort davon um Wasser aufzusetzen. Als der Graf nach einer halben Stunde das Bad betrat, war die Wanne mit heißem Wasser gefüllt. Nachdem er sich vollständig entkleidet hatte, lies er sich in das warme Nass gleiten.

Unten in der Gruft war mittlerweile auch Sarah erwacht. Voller Vorfreude schnappte sie sich einen ihrer Schwämme und eilte in Richtung Badezimmer. Dort angekommen, kniff sie wütend die Augen zusammen. Was erlaubte sich Herbert da? Heute war sie mit Baden an der Reihe! Schnurstracks stapfte sie auf die Wanne zu. „Herbert! Was fällt dir ein! Heute........."Ihr Herz blieb stehen als sie den Badenden erkannte. Ihr Gesicht hatte die selbe Farbe wie ihre Haare. Gentlemanlike griff Krolock nach einem Handtuch. Sarah versuchte trotzdem so schnell es eben möglich war den Raum zu verlassen. In der Tür lief sie jedoch in Herbert hinein. Herbert krallte sich, um nicht umzufallen am Türrahmen fest. Sarah landete auf ihrem Popo. Als er seinen Vater in der Wanne entdeckte kippte er vor Lachen doch noch um. Sarah griff daraufhin reflexartig nach dem letzten noch vollem Eimer der neben ihr stand. Schon hatte Herbert das heiße Wasser im Gesicht. Erst sah dieser ein wenig geschockt aus der Wäsche. Das konnte er jedoch nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Er packte die junge Frau unter den Armen und setzte sie ebenfalls in die Wanne. Sein Werk kurz betrachtend, stolzierte er schließlich aus dem Bad.

Sarah blickte ihren Geliebten aus großen Augen an. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Der Graf griff ihr lächelnd unter die Arme und hob sie aus der Wanne. Daraufhin folgte er selber. Einen Blick auf seine durchnässten Sachen werfend wollte er den Raum schon verlassen, als Sarah anfing zu klagen. „Ich habe jetzt kein einziges trockenes Kleid mehr....."Ihr Geliebter drehte sich um. „Nicht eins mehr?" „Nein, nur das Ballkleid....."Der Graf rang mit sich selber. Sollte er sie mitnehmen? Von der Größe her müsste es eigentlich passen..... Nach längerem Überlegen hatte er sich schließlich dazu durch gerungen. „Komm mit, mein Engel"

Sarah folgte dem Schlossherrn gespannt. Wo würde er sie hinführen? Der Graf ging in die oberste Etage seines Schlosses. In seine persönlichen Gemächer. Seit dreißig Jahren hatte kein anderer außer ihm diese Räume betreten. Nicht einmal Herbert. Vor der schweren Flügeltür angekommen, öffnete er, und ließ die neugierige Vampirin eintreten.

Sarah staunte nicht schlecht. Sie betrat einen großen Raum, in dem sich ein langer Tisch, um den mehrere edle Holzstühle standen, ein großen Kamin und mehrere wunderschöne Wandteppiche befanden. Vor den vielen Fenstern hingen schwere schwarze Samtvorhänge. Leider erhaschte sie nur einen relativ kurzen Blick auf diesen Raum, da der Graf sie ins Nebenzimmer führte. Sarah war beim Anblick des vorherigen Raumes schon sehr beeindruckt gewesen. Was sich ihr nun bot, übertraf ihr Vorstellungsvermögen. Dieser Raum, offenbar das Schlafzimmer, war noch ein Stückchen größer. Zu ihrer Rechten stand ein überdimensionales Himmelbett, welches blutrote Samtvorhänge hatte. Am Kopfende lagen unzählige bunte Kissen in allen Größen. Ihr genau gegenüber befand sich ein weiterer Kamin, in dem ein Feuer vor sich hin prasselte. Der Boden war mit bunten, weichen Teppichen ausgelegt. Auch hier hingen vor den Fenstern die selben schweren Vorhänge wie schon im ersten Zimmer. Erst jetzt bemerkte die junge Frau das riesige Ölgemälde zu ihrer Linken. Darauf waren drei Personen abgebildet. Ein kleiner Junge, der höchstens sechs Jahre alt sein konnte, eine hübsche Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren, und ein hochgewachsener Mann, ebenfalls mit schwarzem Schopf. Alle drei trugen vornehme Kleidung. Sie machten einen glücklichen Eindruck. Sarah hätte sich das Bild gerne näherbetrachtet. Von Krolock war jedoch schon um eine Ecke verschwunden. Rasch folgte sie ihrem Geliebten. In der Ecke offenbarte sich ihr ein großer schwarzen Schrank. Daneben ein Sichtschutz.

Die Hände des Grafen zitterten leicht als er die hinterste Tür des Schrankes öffnete. Wie lang war es hergewesen? So viele Erinnerungen.... Er öffnete die Tür ganz und betrachtete den Inhalt. Viele schöne Kleider zeigten sich ihm. Er betrachtete sie kurz und griff dann nach einem nachtblauen Kleid. Dieses reichte er, freundlich lächelnd, Sarah.

Ohne zu zögern stieg Sarah in das Kleid. Es passte perfekt. Stolz betrachtete sich die Wirtstochter im Spiegel. Das Samtkleid mit den Freischultern hatte lange Ärmel, die nach sich nach unten weiteten. Es hatte eine kleine Schleppe und um die Hüfte ein goldfarbenes Band gebunden. Nach dem sie sich einige Augenblicke betrachtet hatte, trat sie hinter dem Sichtschutz hervor. Der Graf lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett. Sarah ging auf ihn zu. Ein paar Meter vor dem Bett blieb sie jedoch stehen. Sie musterte ihren Verehrer, der noch immer nur das Handtuch trug, interessiert. Nie zuvor, außer kurz in der Wanne, hatte sie ihn nackt gesehen. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr. Die langen kräftigen Beine. Der schlanke, bemuskelte Bauch, die kräftige Brust und Schultern und die starken langen Arme. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich an den Bettrand. Noch immer hatte Krolock die Augen geschlossen. Mit leicht zitternden Händen berührte sie seine Brust. Ihr Geliebter lächelte und blickte sie an. „Gefällt dir was du siehst und fühlst?" Die jungen Vampirin errötete leicht, nickte aber. Der Graf griff nach ihrer Hand und führte diese zu seinem Mund. Zärtlich begann er ihre Finger zu küssen. Der ältere Vampir legte seinen freien Arm um die Hüften der jüngeren. Sanft zog er sie zu sich heran und bettete sie auf oben auf sich auf.

Sarah spürte die kalte Haut ihres adeligen Verehrers unter sich. Von Krolock strich ihr durch die langen Locken, sie zärtlich küssend. Sie war bereit und gewillt sich ihm ganz hinzugeben. Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen, sah er ihr im nächsten Moment mit seinen eisblauen Augen tief in die ihrigen. „Noch nicht. Bald."Er küsste sie erneut innig, bevor er sie beide aufrichtete. Sarah verstand nicht. Warum nicht hier und jetzt? Die nächsten Worte des Grafen rissen sie aus ihren Überlegungen. „Das Kleid macht dich noch schöner als du schon bist, mein Sternkind."Sarah nickte ein wenig abwesend. Ihre Augen hingen wieder an dem Ölgemälde. Krolock war diesem Blick gefolgt. „Sarah? Such doch Herbert und Alfred schon einmal. Wir sollten bereden, wann wir den Ausritt unternehmen wollen. Wir treffen uns dann im Kaminzimmer."Dem Unterton entnahm Sarah das es ein eindeutiger Befehl war. Ein wenig widerwillig gehorchte sie.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie die beiden jungen Männer fand. Sie saßen munter plaudernd in der Bibliothek. „Hallo ihr beiden!" begrüßte sie sie fröhlich. Herbert, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, drehte sich um. Als er sie ansah, wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. „Wie kannst du es wagen!!"er sprang auf und kam bedrohlich auf sie zu. „Was denn? Ich habe doch nichts getan......"verteidigte Sarah sich ängstlich. Herbert hatte sich ein wenig gefasst. Natürlich war es nicht ihre Schuld... woher sollte sie denn wissen? Aber sein Vater!!! Er stürmte in Richtung der Gemächer seines Vaters. Sarah und Alfred sahen ihm mit Fragezeichen in den Gesichtern nach.

Als Herbert auf halbem Weg um eine Ecke rauschte, rannte er den Professor um. Das kümmerte ihn jedoch herzlich wenig.

Die Türen schlugen mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knallen auf, so das Putz von der Decke rieselte und zwei in der Nähe der Türen stehende Vasen von ihren Sockeln gestoßen wurden und auf dem Boden zerbarsten. Der Graf, welcher sich gerade fertig angekleidet hatte, sah ein wenig misstrauisch zur Schlafzimmertür, welche im nächsten Augenblick eingetreten wurde. Der misstrauische Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wich blanker Wut. Was erlaubte sich sein Sohn da? Wie konnte er es wagen mir nichts dir nichts in seine Gemächer zu platzen?! Herbert kam wie ein wildgewordenes Nashorn auf ihn zugestürmt. Schnaubend stieß er hervor:

„Wie kannst du es wagen!!!!"Das Reichte dem Grafen. Sein Sohn hatte offensichtlich seit langen wieder ein Trachtprügel nötig. Als Herbert in Reichweite seine Armes war, holte er aus. Sein Sohn, der das nicht erwartet hatte, wurde aus der Bahn geworfen. Noch erboster wandte er sich seinem Vater zu. „Du Verräter!! Wie kannst du es wagen Sarah Mutters Kleider zu geben?!!!!"„Sie hatte nichts anderes mehr! Und außerdem ist deine Mutter seit 103 Jahren tot!!"fauchte Krolock bedrohlich. Herbert konnte es nicht fassen! Wie konnte sein Vater so pietätlos sein?

„Und sie war nicht nur meine Mutter! Sondern auch dein Frau!"schnappt Herbert, ehe er wieder davon stürmte. Seine linke Wang brannte wie Feuer. Knallend schlug er die Türen hinter sich zu. Er rannte die Gänge entlang, ohne wirklich zu wissen wo er eigentlich hin lief. So fand er sich irgendwann auf dem Balkon vor den riesigen Schlossgärten wieder. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herunter. Er verspürte Wut und Trauer. Herbert sah sich einen Moment lang um. Dann rannte er die Stufen in den Garten hinab. Es war sehr lange her, dass er hier hergekommen war. An dem Garten hingen viele schöne Erinnerungen. Jedoch auch die traurigen. Er sah sich selber als kleinen Jungen auf den Wiesen rennen. Seine Mutter stand oben auf dem Balkon und rief ihn rein. Als wäre es gestern gewesen hörte er ihre so sanfte und liebliche Stimme nach ihm rufen.

„Herbert! Es ist schon spät. Zeit ins Bett zu gehen!"„Och Mami, nur noch ein bisschen!"hatte er jedes Mal gebettelt. „Nein. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, Schatz!"„Och bitte Mami!"Nach längerem hin und her war er jedoch immer rein gekommen. Immer noch laufend erinnerte er sich auch daran, als sein Vater ihm sein erstes Pony geschenkt hatte. Er hatte sich riesig darüber gefreut, und wollte das Reiten sofort erlernen. Am besten in fünf Minuten, oder noch schneller. Das dies etwas länger dauern würde, stellte er jedoch sehr schnell fest. Aber jedes Mal wenn er herunter gefallen war, hatte sein Vater ihn aufgefangen.

Nun zeigten sich Bilder wo er, ein junger Bursche, mit seinem Vater im Gras saß. Er, Herbert hatte im Schloss alle Diener herum gescheucht und sie mit sinnlosen Aufgaben beschäftigt. Sein Vater war darüber sehr erbost gewesen. Wenn es um die Etikette ging, kannte er kein Pardon. Es hatte an dem Nachmittag eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel gesetzt. Seine Glieder taten ihm weh, als er, wie jetzt auch, in den Garten gestürmt war. Später am Nachmittag hatte sein Vater sich dann zu ihm gesetzt. Er war immer streng gewesen, aber auch immer liebevoll. Er hörte die Stimme seinen Vaters. „Herbert, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du das hier alles übernehmen."Er hatte erschrocken aufgeblickt. „Auch ich konnte mir das nicht vorstellen, als ich in deinem Alter war. Mein Vater sagte mir damals, dass es fast egal ist was ich tue. Aber ich sollte immer gerecht sein und von anderen nur Dinge verlangen die etwas bezwecken. Etwas Gutes. Und was genau war der Sinn und Zweck deiner Aufgaben für die Bediensteten?"Er hatte zu Boden geblickt. Dann aber sah er seinen Vater lächelnd an. „Es war Sport. Ich fand, sie hatten allen ein wenig Bewegung nötig" Beide hatten sie lachend im Gras gelegen. Sie sahen sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Es war der schönste, den er je gesehen hatte. Der Himmel war blutrot gewesen und in der Mitte dieser goldene Ball, der seine Farbe ins Orangene wechselte und hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

Herbert verlangsamte jetzt seinen Schritt. Er war am hinteren Ende angelangt. Vor ihm lag das Grab seiner Mutter. Der junge Mann setzte sich an das Grabende. Er starrte auf den Weißen Marmorstein. _Ileana von Krolock Geb. 16 Juli 1581- 20 März 1760_ Jetzt kamen auch die traurigen Erinnerungen an diesen Garten wieder zum Vorschein. Er sah sich und seinen Vater, wie sie seine Mutter zu Grabe trugen. An diesem Tag hatte er sich so einsam gefühlt, dass er daran fast zerbrochen wäre. Sein Vater hatte sich die ersten Tage nach ihrem Tod entweder in seinen Gemächern oder in seinem Sarg eingeschlossen. Diese Zeit war das pure Grauen gewesen. Mit niemandem hatte er reden können. Bei niemandem hatte er sich ausweinen können. An einem dieser Tage hatte er wieder die ganze Zeit wach gelegen. Die Erinnerungen ließen ihn keine Ruhe finden. Plötzlich hatte sich sein Sargdeckel geöffnet und sein Vater kam blitzschnell zu ihm in den Sarg gekrabbelt. Auch er konnte keine Ruhe finden. Er hatte ihn fest an sich gedrückt und nicht mehr losgelassen. Es war das einzige Mal dass er seinen Vater hatte weinen sehen.

Jetzt fühlte sich der Grafensohn wieder so alleine. Von seinem Vater vor den Kopf gestoßen und alleine gelassen. Herbert erschrak, als jemand ihm einen Mantel um die Schultern legte. Alfred setzte sich neben ihn. Er war seinem Kumpel in den Garten gefolgt, als er ihn von einem Fenster aus erspäht hatte. Lange sagte keiner der jungen Männer etwas. Alfred sah sich den Grabstein an. Jetzt verstand er. Das Kleid, welches Sarah vom Grafen bekommen hatte, war von seiner Mutter. Er sah Herbert an, dessen eine Wange einen roten Handabdruck aufwies und wo stetig Tränen herunter rollten. Er rang kurz mit sich, und nahm seinen adeligen Freund dann in den Arm. Herbert schluchzte noch zwei drei Mal vor sich hin, wischte sich dann jedoch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Alfred lächelte ihn aufmunternd. „Erzähl mir von deiner Mutter."Herbert sah ihn an. Noch nie hatte er mit jemandem über seine Mutter gesprochen. Keiner seiner Liebhaber oder Freunde hatten ihn je danach gefragt.

„Sie war eine wunderbare, großherzige Frau. Und ihre Schönheit machte sie noch einzigartiger."Herbert sah ihn an. Er überlegte kurz. Wenn sein Vater ihn erwischen würde..... Ach, das war ihm jetzt auch egal. „Komm mit. Ich zeige sie dir."Er nahm Alfred bei der Hand. So gingen beide zurück zum Schloss. Dort angekommen rief er nach Kuokol

Der Diener war in der Bibliothek, wo er den Kamin anfeuerte. „Wo ist mein Vater?"„Kaaminnsimer." keuchte der Buckelige. Herbert, der Alfred noch immer an der Hand hatte, ging zum Kaminzimmer um sich davon zu überzeugen. Der Graf saß in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer. Man konnte förmlich fühlen wie wütend er war. Sarah saß in einem Sessel ihm gegenüber. Vorsichtig warf die junge Frau ihm über den Rand ihres Buches ängstliche Blicke zu. Als der Graf die ängstlichen Blicke seiner Geliebten bemerkte, lächelte er. „Setz dich zu mir, mein Engel."

Herbert hatte genug gesehen. Sein Vater würde erst ein mal beschäftigt sein. Er und Alfred gingen in das Oberste Stockwerk. Noch ein letztes Mal aufhorchend, betrat Herbert die Zimmer seines Vaters. Alfred folgte ihm vorsichtig. Nachdem Herbert die Türen hinter sich und dem jungen Wissenschaftler verschlossen hatte, ging er weiter in das Schlafzimmer. Alfred bekam große Augen, als er den prächtigen Raum sah. Die Krolocks mussten noch reicher sein als er gedacht hatte. Herbert zog ihn vor das große Ölgemälde an der linken Seite des Raumes. Es nahm fast die gesamte Wand ein. Der Grafensohn setzte sich auf den Teppich, vor das Himmelbett, wo er sich anlehnte. Alfred tat es ihm gleich. „Das ist sie. Ileana, meine Mutter"Alfred starrte das Bild an. Herbert hatte nicht übertrieben. Sie war eine Schönheit. Die langen schwarzen Haare gingen der jungen Frau bis zur Hüfte. Sie hatte sanfte, aristokratische Gesichtszüge. Sie war klein und wirkte fast ein wenig zerbrechlich. „Sie ist wirklich wunderschön."gestand Alfred. Erst jetzt sah er sich den Rest das Bildes an. Auch der Graf war ein hübscher junger Mann. Seine ebenfalls schwarzen Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Er wirkte auch auf diesem Bild, trotz seiner Jugend, mächtig. An seinen Gesichtszügen hatte sich kam etwas verändert. Sie waren streng, und doch auf eine ganz eigene Art weich. Nun musterte Alfred den kleinen Herbert. Dafür gab es nur einen Ausdruck: Süß!

Der kleine Junge auf dem Arm seiner Mutter hatte Hamsterbäckchen und hochrote Wangen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Lachend zeigte er all seine Zähne, wo vorne jedoch einer fehlte. „Wie alt bist du auf diesem Bild?"„Das war drei Tage nach meinem sechsten Geburtstag."„Und wie alt warst du, als du gebissen wurdest?" „20. Mein Vater wurde schon drei Jahre vorher gebissen. Er war aber der Ansicht dass ich noch nicht alt genug sei. Also wartete er, bis er Mutter und mir den Kuss des Ewigen Lebens gab."Alfred sah erneut auf das Bild. Der Graf und seine Frau waren beide wirklich hübsch. Nun sah er Herbert an. Alfred stellte mit Bestürzung fest, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er Herbert so genau musterte. Herbert sah seiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Auch er hatte diese weichen aristokratischen Gesichtszüge. Alfred musste sich eingestehen dass Herbert sehr hübsch war und ihm gut gefiel. Aber was tat er hier eigentlich?!

„Du, Herbi. Wie ist deine Mutter gestorben?"„Ich sollte dir nicht erzählen wie sie gestorben ist. Sondern wie sie gelebt hat." sagte Herbert lächelnd. Alfred merkte das die Erinnerungen an seine Mutter Herbert glücklich machten. „Sie war eine wunderbare Frau. Voller Leben. Jede Sekunde mit ihr war etwas besonderes. Wenn sie gelacht hat, lebte alles um sie herum auf." Alfred konnte sich das bestens vorstellen. Dennoch interessierte es ihn wie sie gestorben war. Herbert merkte das. „Vampirjäger erwischten sie, als sie ins Dorf ging um dort zu speisen. Es war eine Falle. Vater hat zu spät davon erfahren. Er brachte nur ihre Leiche zurück."Sagte Herbert knapp.

Dann nahm er Alfred wieder bei der Hand. „Es ist besser wenn wir jetzt gehen. Wenn Papa uns hier erwisch, sind wir geliefert."

Die beiden jungen Männer verbrachten die restliche Nacht in den Stallungen. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang verschwanden sie in ihren Särgen. Herbert lag jedoch noch ein ganze Weile lang wach. Er grübelte über das Geschehen der vergangenen Nacht. Was hatte Alfred noch letzte Nacht gesagt? Es wird sich bestimmt nichts ändern...? Na von wegen! Herbert schlief erst gegen Mittag ein.


	3. Schießübungen

Ein Klopfen weckte ihn weit nach Sonnenuntergang. Herbert drehte sich nur im Sarg um. Das Klopfen wurde energischer. „Was ist denn? Alfred bist du das?" Keine Antwort. Noch einmal klopfte es. „Is ja gut! Sarah?" Mürrisch öffnete er den Deckel, wollte ihn aber sofort wieder schließen. Die kräftige Hand seines Vaters hinderte ihn daran. Herbert sah ihn mit wütend zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. „Spar dir die Blicke. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns einmal unterhalten" „So? Ich wüsste nicht worüber." Nun war es der Graf, der wütend die Augen zusammen kniff. „Ich sagte wir unterhalten uns!"

Dieser Unterton..... Herbert wusste, dass er jetzt kein Widerwort mehr geben durfte, sonst könnte das schlechte Auswirkungen auf seine Gesundheit haben. Mürrisch kletterte er aus seinem Sarg. Er folgte seinem Vater in den Garten, wo er gestern schon gewesen war.

Herbert sah seinen Vater erwartungsvoll an. Dieser sah zum Grab seiner Frau herüber.

„Herbert, ich wollte dich gestern nicht verletzen. Wenn ich es getan habe, dann tut es mir... leid." Herbert klappte der Mund auf. Wie lang war es her, dass sein Vater sich bei ihm entschuldigt hatte?? „Aber... es ist schon so lange her. Man sollte sich nicht zu lange mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigen. Das schadet einem nur." Herbert sah seinen Vater an. Er wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

„Ja ich weiß. Ich war gestern vielleicht ein wenig... empfindlich." „Nein. Keinesfalls. Ich war gestern ein wenig zu direkt." Beide lachten. Der Graf sah seinem Sohn tief in die Augen. „Herbert, ich weiß, dass ich oft ungerecht dir gegenüber bin. Und das tut mir leid. Aber es ist egal was du tust, meinen Liebe zu dir ist unbedingt. Du bist alles was ich noch habe." Herbert sah seinen Vater dankbar an. Er hatte lange darauf gehofft, dies zu hören. Glücklich fiel er ihm um den Hals.

Ein kalter Wind blies ihnen entgegen. „Es wird bald Winter." sagte der ältere Vampir schwermütig. Der transsilvanische Winter war hart und lang. In der Zeit hatte man, auch als Vampir, kaum eine Chance nach draußen zu gehen. Also mussten Vorkehrungen getroffen werden. Blut musste in Gläsern im Schloss gelagert werden. Und auch der eine oder andere Bauer fand den Weg in eins der Verließe. Außerdem stand die traditionelle Jagd auf dem Plan. Nicht dass sie die Felle der Tiere zum Überleben bräuchten. Aber Wärme war ein Luxus, den man sich gerne gönnte.

Herbert freute sich auf die Jagd. Es war das erste Mal dass auch Sarah und Alfred dabei sein würden.

Sein Vater ging wieder in Richtung Schloss. Herbert folgte. „Ich wollte ins Dorf. Begleitest du mich?" fragte sein Vater. „Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich nein sage." „Gewiss nicht. Dann bis später" Herbert machte sich auf die Suche nach Sarah und Alfred und sein Vater ging zu den Stallungen.

Herbert fand die beiden, schwer diskutierend in der Bibliothek. „Aber warum denn nicht?" drängte Sarah. „Ach, ich weiß nicht. Dürfen wir das denn?" „Wenn ich dabei bin, dürft ihr alles." mischte Herbert sich ein. „Worum geht es?" „Sarah ist auf die Idee gekommen zu kochen..." antwortet Alfred. Herbert wurde blass. „Kochen?" fragte er ängstlich. „Nein. Auf keinen Fall! Das verbiete ich!" sagte er dann streng. Sarah und Alfred sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber warum denn nicht?" fragte Alfred. „Och..." Der Grafensohn wurde rot um die Nase. „Das letzte Mal, als ich einen Kochversuch gestartet habe, ist ein Teil des Schlosses ausgebrannt...." Die andern beiden sahen ihn mit noch größeren Augen an. „Nicht dein Ernst, oder?" „Och doch... man sieht die Spuren heuten noch..." Sarah nickte resignierend. „OK, aber was machen wir denn dann?" Die beiden jungen Männer zuckten mit den Schultern. Dann sah Herbert die beiden abschätzend an. „Wisst ihr..... Bald ist ja die Jagd. Könnt ihr beiden eigentlich mit Waffen umgehen?" Beide schüttelten die Kopf. „Ich finde, dass es dann Zeit wird, dass es euch jemand beibringt!" Sarah riss Mund und Augen auf. „Mir auch?" „Ja klar! Ich glaube doch, das Frauen das auch können!!" „Aber was wird dein Vater dazu sagen?" fragte Alfred vorsichtig. Der Graf war ihm noch nicht immer ganz geheuer. „Ach!" Herbert winkte ab. „Der wird uns schon nicht zu Kleinholz verarbeiten! Er kann doch froh sein, das ich seiner Geliebten bebringe, wie sie sich zu verteidigen hat!"

Sarah, die wieder Herberts Kleidung trug, und Alfred bekamen ihre Münder nicht mehr zu. Herbert hatte sie in die Waffenkammer des Schlosses geführt. An den Wänden und in Regalen lagen und hingen die prächtigsten Waffen aller Art. Gewehre, Pistolen, Dolche, Flinten, Schwerter, Musketen, Säbel, Bajonette......

Herbert griff zu drei der moderneren Gewehre und händigte ihnen jeweils eines aus. Anschließend gingen sie in einen etwas abgelegenen Teil des Schlossparks, wo es einen kleinen Schießstand gab. „Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Schießen ist wirklich nicht schwer" Um das zu verdeutlichen, nahm der Grafensohn sein Gewehr, legte an und schoss auf die hölzerne Zielscheibe. Sarah hielt sich aufgrund das lauten Knalles die Ohren zu. „Seht ihr, es ist ganz einfach...." Alfred schien nicht so wirklich überzeugt. „Du kannst das ja auch schon so lange...." „Aber auch ich musste es lernen, oder?" Darauf hatte Alfred keine Antwort mehr.

„Also ihr beiden. Legt das Gewehr genau so an, wie ich es jetzt tue." erklärte Herbert. Die beiden taten es. „Genau, sehr gut!" lobte er zufrieden. „Damit ihr auch das trefft, was ihr treffen wollt, müsst ihr eigentlich nur einen Grundregel beachten: Kimme und Korn immer nach vorn!" „Und was ist das?" fragte Sarah verwirrt. Herbert zeigte ihr die beiden Dinge an ihrem Gewehr. „Wenn ihr genau gerade da durch seht, ist das der Punkt an dem die Kugel treffen wird." Die beiden legten erneut an. Konzentriert sahen sie durch Kimme und Korn. „Ich würde beim Schießen beide Augen aufhalten, Alfi. Dann triffst du besser." Alfred tat wie ihm geheißen. Dann drückte er ab. Auch seine Kugel traf die Holzscheibe. Zwar nicht wie Herberts in der Mitte, aber er traf sie immerhin. „Sarah, wolltest du nicht schießen?" Herbert blickte auf Sarah, die offenbar noch immer mit dem Zielen beschäftigt war. Die junge Frau schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung. Sie würde schießen, wann sie es für richtig hielt. „Sarah? Träumst du?" Noch immer reagierte sie nicht. Dann drückte sie jedoch ab. Die Kugel traf genau ins Schwarze. Triumphierend sah sie in Richtung Herbert. Dieser bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. „Wow.... das habe ich beim ersten Mal nicht geschafft.... Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Herbert lobend. „Kimme und Korn immer nach vorn!" lachte Sarah. „Unsinn! Das war Glück!" knurrte Alfred. In seiner Stimme lag ein wenig Neid. Sarah kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das war kein Glück!" motzte sie.

Der Graf lauschte auf. Hatte er da gerade Schüsse aus Richtung des Schlosses gehört? Er ließ Brantano schneller galoppieren.

„Ich kann dir beweisen, dass es kein Glück war!" Sarah legte erneut an. Und traf erneut ins Schwarze.

Nun war sich der Graf sicher. Es waren Schüsse. Entweder hatte irgendjemand Herbert wieder Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt und er veranstaltete wieder irgendein Spektakel, oder es war etwas Ernstes passiert. Aus diesem Grund ließ er Brantano noch schneller laufen.

„Du hast aber auch ein Glück..." murmelte Alfred vor sich hin. Sarah drohte an die Decke zu gehen. „Du kannst es ja nur nicht ab, dass eine Frau besser als du ist!!" schrie sie wütend. „Wer sagt, dass du besser bist?!" schnappte Alfred zurück. Herbert stellte sich mutig zwischen die beiden. Es war lange her, dass sie sich in den Haaren hatten. „Also ich finde, ihr habt das beide sehr gut gemacht..." versuchte er die Gemüter zu beruhigen. Helfen tat dies jedoch nur wenig. „Ja, aber ich war besser!" sagte Sarah wütend. „Nein, du hattest nur mehr Glück!" warf Alfred sofort wütend hinterher. „Herbert!" Sarah kam drohend auf ihn zu. „Sag deinem Freund, dass ich besser war!" Auch Alfred trat näher an den Grafensohn heran. „Herbert, sag der Freundin deines Vaters, dass sie einfach nur mehr Glück hatte!" Herbert wusste, dass es jetzt besser war zu kapitulieren. Schnell ging er aus der Schussbahn.  
Die beiden Streithähne standen sich jetzt direkt gegenüber. Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste: Das Ganze endete in einer Rangelei. Und da Sarah noch immer ihr Gewehr in der Hand hatte, löste sich aufgrund dessen ein Schuss. Erschrocken sahen beide in die Richtung, in die der Schuss gegangen war. Sie erbleichten. Der Graf höchstpersönlich stand da und betrachtete das Loch in seinem Mantel.  
"Sohn, kannst du mir bitte erklären, was das hier soll?" fragte er ruhig. „Nun ja... Also... ich, ich dachte aufgrund der anstehenden Jagd wäre es hilfreich, wenn die beiden das Schießen erlernen..." stotterte er. Sein Vater musterte die beiden eindringlich. Dann nickte er. Er wusste, dass Herbert eh niemals einen Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau machen würde. In dessen Augen sollte also auch Sarah das Schießen erlernen. „Eigentlich gar nicht so falsch." dachte er im Stillen. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, dass auch seine Frau der Bedienung einer Schusswaffe mächtig gewesen war.

„Nun, dann zeigt mir doch mal, was ihr schon könnt." Herbert atmete erleichtert auf. Er und sein Vater gingen hinüber zu den andern beiden. Stolz legte Sarah das Gewehr an und traf auch nun zum dritten Mal ins Schwarze. Ihr Verehrer applaudierte. „Das war sehr gut, mein Schatz!" Sarah grinste frech in Alfreds Richtung. Dieser blinzelte wütend zurück und schoss dann ebenfalls. Er traf immerhin in einen der inneren Kreise. „Das war auch schon sehr gut!" lobte der Schlossherr auch ihn. „Ihr beiden macht das wirklich großartig. Aber für heute ist es genug. Wir sollte alle zurück ins Schloss gehen." Er ging mit Sarah, die sich schnell in seinen weiten warmen Mantel kuschelte, voraus in Richtung Schloss.

Alfred grummelte noch immer wütend vor sich hin. Die Wirtstochter hatte ihn bis auf die Knochen blamiert! Und das auch noch vor Herbert und seinem Vater! Was die jetzt bloß von ihm denken mussten!

„Du hast das wirklich gut gemacht!" hörte er Herbert hinter sich. „Ach! Das sagst du doch nur so!" grummelte Alfred mürrisch. „Nein! Im Ernst!" Der Grafensohn legte seinen Arm um Alfreds Schultern. Dann kicherte er. „Ich finde es auch überhaupt nicht schlimm, dass Sarah besser war als du. Du bist dafür in vielen anderen Dingen weit aus besser!" „Aber Sarah ist eine Frau!" „Wo ist das Problem? Meine Mutter konnte auch besser zielen als mein Vater!" Der junge Wissenschaftler sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an. „Im Ernst?!" „Oh ja.... und wie du siehst ist mein Vater daran auch nicht gestorben!" „Wie denn auch..." murmelte Alfred. Herbert lachte. „Stimmt... Aber du musst es ihm nicht unbedingt sofort unter die Nase reiben, ja?" Darauf wäre er im Traum eh nicht gekommen. Aber es gab ihm doch einen Teil seines Egos wieder. Außerdem war er froh, dass Herbert daraus keinen Hehl machte. Arm in Arm gingen die beiden Vampire hinauf zum Schloss.

Alfred hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich noch in dieser Nacht für sein unmögliches Verhalten bei Sarah zu entschuldigen. Er fand sie mit dem Grafen im Kaminzimmer sitzend. „Sarah?" fragte er vorsichtig, als er mit Herbert den Raum betrat. Die Wirtstochter sah ihn aus schmalen Augen heraus an. „Willst du mir wieder erzählen wie viel Glü...." schnappte sie, wurde von Alfred jedoch unterbrochen. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.... Mein Verhalten war falsch und unfair dir gegenüber." Die junge Frau öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn nach einer Weile jedoch wieder. Stattdessen meldete der Graf sich zu Worte: „Nun Alfred, es gehört sehr viel Mut dazu auch seine Schwächen und Fehler einzugestehen." Alfred lächelte dem Schlossherrn schüchtern zu. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ein so großes Lob von ihm bekam. „Nicht wahr Papilein? Alfred ist ein ganz mutiger und tapferer Junge!" flötete Herbert und tanzte um alle drei herum.

So munter dauerte es etwas, bis der Graf seine drei Schützlinge davon überzeugen konnte zu Bett zu gehen.

Der Wind heulte kräftiger denn je durch die verlassenen Gänge das Schlosses, als Sarah am nächsten Abend aus ihrem Sarg kletterte. Ihr adeliger Verehrer war schon sofort nach Sonnenuntergang aufgestanden. In der Gruft war außer ihr niemand mehr. Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen wischend ging sie in die Eingangshalle, von wo aus sie in das Badezimmer ging. Man roch deutlich, dass Herbert schon ausgiebigst gebadet hatte. Baden wollte sie aber erst später. Jetzt wusch sie sich nur schnell das Gesicht und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Alfred und Herbert. Auf einem der vielen Gänge lief sie jedoch dem Grafen in die Arme. „Schön dass du aufgestanden bist, mein Sternkind. Gehst du hoch in mein Zimmer und wartest dort auf mich? Ich komme gleich nach." Aufgeregt nickte Sarah. Sie durfte noch nie alleine in seine Gemächer. Was der Graf wohl von ihr wollte? Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg gen Gräfliche Gemächer.

Das Vorzimmer war dunkel und relativ kalt. Also ging die junge Frau schnell weiter in das Schlafzimmer. Sie stutzte, als sie den Raum betrat. Nicht nur im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, sondern überall brannten Kerzen. Das gefiel ihr sehr. Um sich die Wartezeit interessanter zu gestalten setzte sich Sarah an eins der großen Fenster. Sie beobachtete Herbert und Alfred, die beide am Schießstand waren, und fleißig übten. So vor sich hin träumend und die beiden beobachtend, bemerkte sie den Grafen nicht, der nun ebenfalls den Raum betreten hatte. Erst als seine Lippen ihren Hals berührten, nahm sie ihn wahr. „Es wird von Tag zu Tag kälter... Ich denke, wir sollten noch diese Woche auf die Jagd gehen." murmelte er. „Oh ja! Das wäre toll! Aber müssen wir die Tiere wirklich töten?" „Was soll sonst mit ihnen geschehen?" fragte der Graf leicht irritiert. „Man kann sie sich anschauen." „Vom Anschauen wird einem aber nicht warm..." Sarah nickte. „Dann möchte ich aber auch ein Reh schießen!" „Nun, wenn du triffst, und das scheinst du ja zu beherrschen, hab ich nichts dagegen...." „Dann lass uns gleich üben gehen! Ich möchte auch lernen vom Pferd aus zu schießen!" Die junge Frau nahm ihren Grafen bei der Hand und zerrte ihn in Richtung Tür. Von Krolock lachte. Jetzt war aber nicht die Zeit zum Üben.....

Sarah wurde zurück geschleudert, als Krolock plötzlich an ihrer Hand zog. Sie landete auf dem Weichen Himmelbett, wo sie liegen blieb. Ihr Verehrer nahm an der Bettkante platz. Er musterte sie interessiert. Sarah sah ihm erwartungsvoll in die eisig blauen Augen.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht vor dem Mitternachtsball?" Sie nickte. „Du sagtest das du dein Leben geben würdest, für einen Augenblick in dem du ganz mir gehörst. Dein Leben gabst du mir bereits..." Die junge Frau verstand. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. „Ja das sagte ich. Ich möchte so sein wie du mich haben willst. Auch wenn ich mich selber zerstöre."

Krolock lächelte erneut. In seinem Blick lag etwas sanftes. Aber auch etwas sehr hungriges. Er reichte seiner Geliebten die Hand. Als sie die ihrige dahinein legte, zog er sie hoch, zu sich an die Bettkante.

Ihr tief in die Augen blickend, begann er vorsichtig die Bänder ihres Kleides zu öffnen. Die junge Frau in seinen Armen, bekam eine Gänsehaut als er das Kleid von ihren Schultern streifte und es zu Boden gleiten ließ. Der Graf selber legte sein Frack ab und begann seine Weste auf zu knöpfen.

Sarah hatte sich in die Kissen zurück fallen lassen. Sie beobachtete jede Bewegung ihres Geliebten. Nach dem dieser sich um Frack und Weste erleichtert hatte, spürte sie wenige Sekunden später sein volles Körpergewicht auf sich.

Leidenschaftlich begann er ihren Hals zu Küssen. Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Zunge, über die Stelle, wo er sie gebissen hatte. Ihre so weiche Haut schmeckte süßlich.

Sarah hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Hände fest in den langen Haaren das Grafen. Von dort aus glitten sie unter das weite Hemd, welches er noch trug. Von Krolock war über das Geschick verblüfft, mit welchem sie ihm des Hemdes beraubte. Ihre so unendliche zarten Hände streichelt seinen gesamten Rücken. Zärtlich begann er ihre Brust zu küssen und zu streicheln. Der so perfekte, junge, unberührte Körper seiner Geliebten, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und tiefer. Seine so leidenschaftliche Art verunsicherte die junge Frau. Er merkte es sofort da sie sich anspannte. Lächelnd sah er ihr in die Augen. „Hör auf zu denken.... Gib dich ganz dem Rausch der Gefühle hin..." Er drückt ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er begann ihren Bauch zu liebkosen.

Das war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Sarah wurde ganz warm.

Die Neugierde trieb sie an. Sie wollte den Körper ihres Grafen näher erforschen. Als seine Zunge von ihrem Bauchnaben gen Hals wanderte ergriff sie die Initiative.

Auch sie begann seinen Hals zu küssen. Die Hände der jungen Frau tasteten den gesamten Oberkörper des Grafen ab, ehe sie ihn mit ihren Lippen weiter erforschte. Ihre weichen Lippen überall zu spüren, ließen den adeligen Vampir Schweißperlen die Stirn herunter laufen.

Saras Hände waren noch weiter nach unten gewandert. Interessiert betastete sie den strammen Po ihres Gelibeten. Mit fahrigen Fingern öffnete sie langsam seine Hose. Ihr Graf half ihr dabei sie auszuziehen. Sie küsste seinen Bauchnabel und streichelte mit ihren Füßen seine Waden. Sarah sah ihm ins Gesicht. Von Krolock hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Mit zitternden Händen tastete sie nach seiner Männlichkeit. Vorsichtig fing sie an sie zu streicheln. Ein tiefes stöhnen ließ sie zusammen fahren. Hatte sie ihm weh getan? Sarah sah ihren Verehrer unsicher an. „Tu es noch mal..." flüsterte dieser mit rauer Stimme. Sarah tat es. Der Graf hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt und zog sie wieder nach oben.  
Sarah klammerte sich erschrocken an seinem Hals fest, als der Graf sie zwischen den Beinen berührte. Diese Gefühl.... sie glaubte sterben zu müssen.

Das steife Glied des adeligen Vampirs drückte gegen ihren Oberschenkel. Mit den Knien öffnete er ihre Beine. Er sah ihr noch Mals fest in die Augen. „Wird es sehr weh tun?"

Er lächelte. „Entspann dich...."

Gleichmäßig und schnell drang er in die junge Frau ein. Sarah vernahm kurz ein leichtes ziehen. Von Krolock wartete einen Augenblick, eher er anfing sich langsam und vorsichtig in ihr zu bewegen. Er musste sich schwer beherrschen, seiner Lust nicht freien Lauf zu lassen. Er wollte Sarah auf keinen Fall weh tun. Die junge Frau krallte sich in seinen Schultern fest. Ein leises zurückhaltendes Stöhnen ihrerseits steigerte seine Lust nur noch mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr anders. Seine Stöße wurde immer fester und tiefer. Es grenzte schon fast an Gewalt. Sarah krallte sich noch fester in seine Schultern. Ihre Nägel bohrten sich in sein Fleisch.

Wärme durchströmten die Adern der jungen Frau. Sarah hatte das Gefühl die Besinnung zu verlieren. Das tiefe Stöhnen des Grafen vernahm sie kaum. Sie wusste nicht mehr wohin mit ihrer Lust. Sie wollte das es nie vorbei ging. Mit ihren Beinen umschlang sie Krolocks Hüfte. Sie presste ihn fest an sich, wobei sie ihm jedoch noch genug Raum lies sich zu Bewegen...

Erschöpft ließ der Graf sich neben Sarah in die Kissen fallen. Sofort hing diese ihm auf der Brust. Mit roten Wangen sah sie ihn an. In ihren Augen glänzte etwas, was er noch nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte. Minutenlang sagte keiner was. Dann setzte Sarah sich auf. „Wollten wir nicht üben gehen?" fragte sie hinterlistig. Ihr Geliebter sah sie mit großen Augen an. Wie konnte sie jetzt an Schießübungen denken?!


	4. Die Jagd

Herbert und Alfred schossen immer noch fleißig um die Wette. „Sag mal" Alfred nahm die Wange vom Gewehr, das er gerade abfeuern hatte wollen „hast du Sarah heute schon gesehen?" Herbert hielt beim Laden inne. „Stimmt... sie ist gar nicht hier... Wollte sie nicht auch schießen?" „Eigentlich schon" Alfred legte wieder an „Vielleicht hat sie was besseres vor" (Mit Garantie ) Er drückte ab und traf ins Schwarze. „Jawoll!" jubelte der angehende Wissenschaftler. Er griff schnell nach Herberts Gewehr und feuerte dessen Ladung ab. Nachdem auch diese Kugel ihr Ziel getroffen hatte, drehte er sich stolz zu Herbert um. „Und jetzt lass uns zu den Pferden gehen." „Trag dein Gewehr gefälligst selber!" rief Herbert empört und stiefelte hinter Alfred her.

Während Alfred sich mit dem Findelpony, das Sarah hinter des Grafen Rücken auf Breda getauft hatte, beschäftigte Herbert sich damit, Heu und Möhren zu verteilen. Nur Breda gab er keine Möhren. Er nah es dem Pony immer noch übel, dass er es reiten musste. „Herbert... Findest du das nicht etwas unfair?" „Nö!" „Aber das Pony kann da doch nichts für..." „Pech.. Kommst du jetzt?" Er machte sich mit den übriggebliebenen Möhren auf den Weg in Richtung Küche. Alfred gab dem Pony noch etwas mehr Heu in seine Box, ehe Herber erneut nach ihm rief und er dem Grafensohn nacheilte.

Das Findelpony, das Herbert für so doof hielt, stupste interessiert an seiner Boxentür. Alfred hatte anscheinend vergessen, sie richtig zu verschließen. Breda lief den Gang entlang, bis er an Brantanos Box angekommen war, wo er sich von außen am Heu bediente. Anschließend schlenderte er auf die andere Seite zu den Stuten. Geschickt zog der Norweger den ersten Riegel auf. Unter Brantanos Protestgeschrei ließ er sämtliche Stuten laufen, danach marschierte er in Richtung Hades. Auch diesen ließ er frei, der sich sofort eine der Stuten angelte. Brantano schlug derweil beinahe die Box kurz und klein. Als Breda ihn schließlich hinausließ, wurde er beinahe von der auffliegenden Tür erschlagen. Gemächlich trottete er hinter den anderen Pferden her, die sich auf dem Schlosshof vergnügten bzw. sich im Falle von Hades und Brantano heftigst kloppten. Das Findelpony stellte derweil fest, dass das Schlosstor offen war. Neugierig spähte es in die dunkle Halle und schnupperte. Der Geruch der von Herbert ins Schloss gebrachten Möhren stieg ihm in die Nüstern. Etwas umständlich hoppelte es die Treppe nach oben. Dort angekommen ließ sich der Geruch jedoch nicht mehr finden, und nach unten schaffte es überhaupt nicht mehr. Also beschloss es, statt zu fressen, diese Etage des Schlosses zu erkunden.

Noch etwas zerzaust und an seinem Ärmel herumzupfend schritt der Graf die Gänge des Schlosses hinab, Sarah eng an seiner Seite. Von unten herab hörte er plötzlich Herbert panisch schreien. „Hades! Papas Mistvieh bringt ihn um!" Kaum dass der Schrei verklungen war, spürte von Krolock einen Luftzug an seiner Seite. Sarah war an eins der Fenster gesprungen und wurde noch bleicher. „Er erschlägt ihn!" quiekte sie und eilte den Gang hinunter. Etwas würdevoller trat der Graf ans Fenster. Als er sich das Schauspiel jedoch genauer ansah, rannte auch er im Schweinsgalopp in Richtung Innenhof. Als er auf der Höhe der Bibliothek angekommen war, stutzte er. Hatte er da nicht ein Geräusch gehört? „Professor?" Er lugte kurz um die Ecke und seine würdevolle Miene fiel ihm auf den Boden.

Das Findelpony war gerade dabei, eins seiner Bücher zu fressen. In diesem Moment vergaß er Hades und Brantano vollkommen. „AHHH!" schrie er entsetzt auf. Das Pony blickte erschreckt auf und sprang zu Seite, wobei es ein Regal umstieß. Der Graf schlug die Hände überm Kopf zusammen. Dieses dumme Pony demolierte seine Bibliothek! Mit einem Satz stand er bei dem Pferd, was jedoch sofort davon lief. Schnell nahm der Graf die Verfolgung auf.

Auf dem Innenhof hatte Koukol es mittlerweile geschafft die Hengste auseinander zu bringen. Auch die restlichen Bewohner des Schlosses hatten sich auf dem Hof versammelt und brachten die Pferde wieder in Ihre Stallungen. Mit entsetztem Blick begutachtete Herbert einen Trittwunde an Hades Brust. Er funkelte wütend in Richtung Brantano. „Du Scheißgaul! Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme..." „... solltest du hoffen dass dich dein Vater danach nicht in die Finger bekommt..." mahnte Sarah ihn. Sie war plötzlich vor der Box ihres kleinen Ponys angekommen. „Wo ist denn der kleine Norweger?" fragte sie ängstlich. „Keine Ahnung... ist auch egal!" „NEIN! Das ist nicht egal! Wir müssen ihn suchen gehen!" protestierte Sarah. Nach dem sie mehrere Minuten weiter gequengelt hatte, gaben sich die beiden Herren geschlagen. Gemeinsam gingen sie mit Sarah los um nach Breda zu suchen.

Als sie den Schlosshof überquerten, stutzte Herbert. Er hatte einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Bibliotheksfenster geworfen. Sein Vater schien irgendetwas zu jagen...

„Lasst uns mal bitte kurz nachsehen, was da los ist..." wandte er sich an seinen beiden Begleiter. Diese nickte zustimmend und liefen schnell hinter ihm her.

Herbert dachte sterben zu müssen. Er krümmte sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden vor der Bibliothek. Sein Vater jagte das kleine Findelpony! Auch Alfred lag nach einer Weile neben ihm auf dem Boden.

Seine Exzellenz Graf Breda von Krolock sprang über die umgestürzten Regale, Tische und Stühle. Den Umhang hatte er abgelegt. Mehrere Strähnen seiner schwarzen Haarpracht hingen ihm im Gesicht, der Rest flatterte im Wind.

Die jungen Vampire dachten gar nicht daran in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Das Spektakel, welches sich ihnen bot, war einfach zu einmalig. Erst nach geraumer Zeit erbarmte sich Sarah ihres Geliebten. Sie holte eine Möhre und betrat die Bibliothek.

„Breda! Komm doch mal her! Leckerchen für dich!" Beide Bredas sahen sie an. Das Pony spitzte interessiert die Ohren. Der Graf hingegen zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was bitte hast du für mich? Leckerchen!" fragte er aufgebracht über diese Unverschämtheit. Sarah konnte sich mit Sicherheit viel erlauben und ihr waren auch nur wenige Grenzen gesteckt. Aber das war zu viel.

„Nun komm schon her Breda! Ich hab hier eine ganz tolle Möhre für dich! Na komm schon!" lockte Sarah das Pony weiter. Langsam und mit weit nach vorne gestreckten Hals kam das Fjordpferd auf sie zu gewackelt. „Ja so ist es fein Breda! Schau hier! Die Möhre!" Die junge Frau klopfte den Hals des Ponys, während das seine Belohnung schmatzte.

Der andere Breda war fassungslos. Dieses dicke Pony war nach ihm benannt worden! „Wer hat dem Tier den Namen gegeben?" raunze er. „Ich. Ich fand ihn angebracht." Sarah verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Angebracht? Das Pony ist klein und dick und hat überhaupt gar keine Würde!" protestierte der Graf. „Ja, aber es hat einen messerscharfen Verstand und viel Geschick! Oder wie glaubst du ist es ausgerochen und hat nebenbei noch alle anderen Pferde freigelassen?" Unter diesen Komplimenten verflog die schlechte Laune des Grafen wie im Flug. 

Herbert hatte derweil ein Halfter für das Fjordi besorgt und führte es nun langsam wieder in seine Box zurück. Die zu bewältigende Treppen stellten sich als äußerst kompliziert heraus. Hoch war kein Problem gewesen... Aber wieder hinunter? Es kostete die jungen Männer vielen Möhren und Kraft, ehe sie das Pferd wieder in seiner Box hatten.

„Hast du die Box dieses Mal auch richtig zu gemacht?" hakte Herbert noch einmal nach. „Ja! Guck doch!" „Schön." Er sah in Richtung Osten. Ein heller Streifen war bereits am Horizont zu erkennen. „Komm. Wir sollten jetzt besser in unsere Särge gehen. Es ist schon früh"

Herbert gähnte herzhaft. Er ritt neben Alfred hinter Sarah und seinem Vater her. Sie waren sofort nach Sonnenuntergang aufgebrochen, mit Gewehren bewaffnet. Koukol folgte ihnen in einigem Abstand mit einer Kutsche, womit er die erlegte Beute zurück ins Schloss transportieren würde.

Nachdem sie bereits einige Wildschweine und anderes Kleinwild geschossen hatten – und Sarah sich dabei schon beträchtlich mit ihrem Mitleid zurückgehalten hatte – stieß man auf einer Lichtung auf eine Gruppe Hirsche. Die Herren legten sofort an, wobei Herbert und Breda beide auf den Platzhirsch zielten. Als der Graf das bemerkte, schickte er einen mahnenden Blick an seinen Sohn, worauf dieser sich schmollend ein anderes Ziel suchte.

Das war der Punkt, an dem Sarah beschloss, sich für die Tiere einzusetzen. So unauffällig wie möglich fasste sie ihr Gewehr, um dann ganz aus Versehen einen Schuss auszulösen. Natürlich sprang das Wild sofort ab. Drei wütende Gesichter wandten sich ihr zu. Doch sie ließen sich keine Zeit für irgendeine Bemerkung, sondern setzten den Tieren nach. Somit schafften sie es dann doch noch drei der Hirsche zur Strecke zu bringen. Als sie diese Beute auch noch bei Koukol abgeliefert hatten, deutete Herbert auf etwas am Boden, das das Herz des Grafen höher schlagen ließ. Die frische Fährte eines ausgewachsenen Bären.

„Koukol? Die Hunde bitte" Acht große schwarze Hunde sprangen vom Schlitten und wuselten kläffend durcheinander. Herbert setzte den Leithund auf die Spur und die Meute stob beinahe augenblicklich davon. Die Reiter folgten mit ein wenig Abstand. Es ging querfeldein, teilweise durch dichtes Gestrüpp, was Herbert frisurentechnisch gar nicht zusagte. Ständig bat er Alfred, die Zweige, die sich auf dem wilden Ritt in seinen Haaren verfingen, zu entfernen.

Nach gut einer Stunde, mitten im Gebirge, schlugen die Hunde schließlich anders an, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchten. Einer kam ihnen gleich entgegen geflogen, als sie die Meute einholten. Man hörte das tiefe Brummen des Bärs ganz in der Nähe. Sie stiegen ab, banden die Pferde an und luden die Gewehre neu. Sarah wollte mitkommen, doch der Graf hielt sie auf.

„Bleib du hier. Setz dich auf Brantano, und wenn der Bär bis hierher kommt... dann gib dem Gaul die Sporen und reite, was du kannst." Alfred sah so aus, als würde er auch gerne bei den Pferden bleiben. Er riss sich jedoch zusammen und folgte Herbert und seinem Vater.

Der Bär stand aufrecht und mit dem Rücken zum Felshang, die Hunde versuchten, ihn außerhalb der Reichweite seiner Pranken im Schach zu halten. Zwei waren nicht so schlau gewesen und lagen tot in einiger Entfernung. Routiniert legten die adligen Vampire an und warteten auf den richtigen Moment.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell: Ein Schuss löste sich. Der Bär zuckte getroffen zusammen. Herbert schluckte schwer.

„Papa?"

„Ja?"

„Alfred hat den Bären angeschossen"

„Ja?"

„Papa? Der Bär sieht ganz schön böse aus"

„Ich sehs."

„Papa? Der kommt auf uns zu"

„LAUF!" Die beiden Vampire schossen übernatürlich schnell die Bergwand hoch. Das verletzte Tier scherte sich jedoch nicht mehr um sie. Es hatte Alfred im Auge, der wie versteinert dastand und es anstarrte.

„Schieß, Alfi! Schieß doch!" schrie Herbert, doch Alfred schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. „Papa mach was! Der Bär bringt Alfi sonst um!"

„Nun Herbert, er ist schon tot!"

„Aber gleich ist er toter als tot!" Breda wusste jedoch nicht, wie er Alfred in dieser Situation helfen konnte. Der Bär war einfach schon zu nah an Alfred dran...

Mit einem kräftigen Hieb seiner großen Pranke traf der Bär Alfred im Gesicht. Herbert schrie auf. Dieses Monster hatte Alfred gerade das halbe Gesicht weggeschlagen!

Sarah schrie auf, als zwei der Hunde plötzlich um die Ecke geflogen kamen. Das, was sie als nächstes sah, ließ sie ohnmächtig von Brantano kippen: Alfred, der um die Ecke geflogen kam!

In einer Hals-über-Kopf-Aktion sprang Herbert dem Bären auf die Schulter. Wie ein Besessener stach er mit seinem Messer auf das Tier ein. Der Graf, der Herbert ebenfalls in sein Unheil stürzen sah, ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Schultern des Bären fallen. Mit einem gezielten Schnitt durchtrennte er dem Tier die Kehle. Röchelnd ging das sterbende Tier zu Boden.

„Alfi!" Mit einem Satz war der Grafensohn bei seinem Freund. Alfred bot wirklich keinen schönen Anblick. Die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichtes war nicht mehr da. Zwar hatte der übernatürlich schnelle Heilungsprozess schon begonnen, aber es würde bestimmt noch einen Tag dauern, bis man nichts mehr von dem Angriff sehen würde.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch sein Vater neben Alfred gehockt. Geschickt und schnell öffnete er die Manschettenknöpfe an seinem Ärmel, ritzte sich mit seinen scharfen Eckzähnen die Pulsader auf und ließ Alfred ein wenig von einem Blut trinken. Der Körper des jungen Vampirs bäumte sich kurz auf, ehe er wieder bewusstlos da lag.

„Reite mit ihm sofort zum Schloss zurück!" befahl Breda seinem Sohn. Herbert nickte und machte sich sofort auf zu Hades. Sein Vater folgt mit Alfred auf den Armen. Er setzte den verletzten Jungen vor seinen Sohen, der mit Alfred sofort davon galoppierte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte von Krolock, dass Sarah nicht mehr auf seinem Pferd saß.

„Sarah...? SARAH?" Hatte der Bär sie gefressen ohne dass er es mitbekommen hatte?

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung fand er sie neben Brantano am Boden liegen. Fürsorglich legte er ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß und deckte sie vorsichtig mit seinem Mantel zu. „Sarah? Sternkind komm wieder bei!" flüsterte er, wobei er sie leicht ohrfeigte.

„Ist der Bär weg? Was mit Alfi?" fragte die junge Frau noch ein wenig matt.

„Der Bär ist tot und Alfred geht es... den Umständen entsprechend gut." Vorsichtig setzte er Sarah wieder auf Brantanos Rücken, band den Bären mit Seilen hinter Sarahs Pferd fest und schwang sich den selber hinter Sarah aufs Pferd.

„Das sieht eigentlich schon ziemlich gut aus... wenn man bedenkt, dass diese Wunde erst wenige Stunden alt ist" Der Professor beugte sich über seinen Assistenten, zückte dann eine kleine Dose und verteilte großzügig Jod auf der zerstörten Gesichtshälfte.

Draußen auf dem Gang hörten die Wartenden Alfred schmerzgepeinigte Schreie.

„Er stirbt! Er stirbt!" beharrte Herbert und rüttelte an der verschlossenen Tür.

„Unsinn" urteilte der Graf gelassen „Das war nur das Jod" Würdevoll wandte er sich ab. Sarah zögerte kurz, folgte ihm dann aber. Der adlige Vampir stelzte Richtung Sarg. Herbert folgte nur etwas später mit Alfred.


	5. Sorge um den Grafen

Die Gier in ihm war so stark wie schon lange nicht mehr, als Breda am nächsten Abend noch kurz vor Sonnenuntergang erwachte. Er hatte Alfred in der Nacht zuvor vielleicht doch ein wenig viel von seinem Blut trinken lassen.

Vorsichtig tastete er nach Sarah. Die junge Wirtstochter schlief tief und fest in seinen Armen. Von Krolock wartete noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis er Sarah behutsam an die Seite schob, den Sargdeckel öffnete und leise aus der Gruft schlich. Ohne einen Meter zu viel gegangen zu sein, erreichte er die Stallungen und sattelte Brantano in Windeseile. Kaum fertig, schwang er sich auf den Rücken des Hengstes und preschte durch die Nacht in Richtung der vom Dorf etwas abgelegenen Mühle. Brantano ließ er etwas vor dem Gebäude unter einer Gruppe Fichten zurück.

Mit seinen übermenschlichen Sinnen spähte er die Gegebenheiten aus. Er erspürte die Anwesenheit der Müllerstochter und begann, nach ihr zu rufen, ähnlich, wie er es bei Sarah getan hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten sah er zufrieden, wie sich oben die Luke auftat und er stellte die lange Leiter, die neben dem Schuppen gelegen hatte, leise an die Hauswand. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Wartens stand schließlich die atemlose junge Frau neben dem Vampirgrafen, der ihr galant die Hand reichte und sie rasch – denn der Hunger in ihm wuchs ins schier Unermessliche – hinter den Schuppen führte. Dort war das Tier in ihm, die Gier, endgültig erwacht. Ohne noch auf irgendetwas anderes zu achten, fixierte er den Punkt an ihrem Hals, an dem er die Pulsader pochen sehen konnte. Er bleckte die spitzen Eckzähne und grub sie tief in den Hals der jungen Frau, die nur noch kurz Zeit hatte, aufzuschreien.

Warmes, süßes Blut füllte augenblicklich seine Mundhöhle und benebelte seine Sinne. Die anfängliche Gegenwehr erstarb, und langsam wich das Leben aus der Müllerstochter. Bald würde sie nur noch eine leblose Hülle sein...

Adrian ging mit etwas unsicheren Schritten zurück zur heimischen Mühle. Der Weg vom Wirtshaus kam ihm sehr lang vor, und er hoffte, dass sein Vater ihn nicht erwischen würde, weswegen er sich so leise wie möglich fortbewegte. Er hatte es schon fast zur Tür hinein geschafft, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Hatte er seine Schwester da gerade schreien hören? Automatisch griff er nach der Mistgabel, die am Ochsenschuppen lehnte, und umrundete vorsichtig das Gebäude. Als er um die letzte Ecke bog, erstarrte er kurz, um dann mit einem wütendem Aufschrei zuzustechen.

Durch den Schrei aufgeschreckt, hatte von Krolock sich umdrehen wollen, als er einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken spürte...

Adrian riss die Mistgabel zurück, und der Fremde, der sich eben noch über seine Schwester gelehnt hatte, taumelte ihm entgegen, drehte sich ihm jedoch zu, weswegen er ein zweites Mal kräftig zustach. Von Krolock hatte sich gegen den Angreifer eigentlich zur Wehr setzen wollen, doch das war selbst für einen Vampir zu viel.

Er drückte die Gabel aus seinem Fleisch heraus, wobei er einmal vor Schmerz aufschrie, und schleuderte sie von sich. Taumelnd wich er ein paar Schritte zurück und fiel auf die Knie. Doch der Junge schlug Krach und schrie nach seinem Altvorderen. Der ließ nicht ganz so lange auf sich warten, wie Breda erhofft hatte. Sich mühsam aufrappelnd wankte er in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war und pfiff nach Brantano.

Oben am Fenster erschien der Müller mitsamt seiner Flinte. Er schoss zwei Mal auf die dunkle, flüchtende Gestalt im Schnee, verfehlte sie aber beide Male, als ob die Kugeln abgelenkt würden. Adrian ließ den Wolfshund von der Kette.

„Fass ihn, Reißer!" schrie er dem laut knurrenden Hund hinterher. Breda, der Brantano mittlerweile erreicht hatte, raffte seine letzten Kräfte zusammen, um sich auf das Pferd zu schwingen, als ihn der Hund an der Wade erwischte und sein Raubtiergebiss darin versenkte. Der Graf schrie noch lauter und gequälter auf, zückte seinen kleinen Dolch und stach zu. Der Hund ließ aufjaulend von ihm ab, und Breda zog sich mit letzter Kraft in den Sattel.

Brantano verlor angesichts des Hundes vollends die Nerven und preschte in das Dunkel des Waldes. Es dauerte lange, bis er sein Tempo zu verringern wagte. Von Krolocks Kleidung glänzte nur so von seinem eigenen Blut, und er spürte, dass er immer schwächer wurde. Kurz nachdem Brantano in den Schritt gefallen war, rutschte er seitlich von seinem Rücken und schlug dumpf auf dem Erdboden auf. Brantano sprang überrascht zur Seite, kam dann aber wieder näher heran und beschnupperte seinen gefallenen Herrn. Eine Weile suchte er den Boden ab, als sich sein Meister jedoch nicht weiter rührte, machte er sich auf in Richtung Schloss.

„Tut's noch weh?" erkundete sich Herbert besorgt bei Alfred.

„Kaum noch – aber wenn du drauf rumdrückst, ja!"

„Entschuldigung. Sieht halt interessant aus" Von draußen erklang einer von Sarahs berühmt-berüchtigten Alarmschreien. Herbert verdrehte etwas genervt die Augen und streckte dann den Kopf aus der Tür. „Was denn?"

„Brantano!"

„Was ist mit – tritt er Hades!"

„Äh... nein, er steht gerade auf dem Schlosshof"

„Da steht er öfters"

„Aber nicht gesattelt!" Das war dem Grafensohn dann doch etwas suspekt. Zusammen mit Alfred schlenderte er Richtung Hof, wo sie Brantano begutachteten. Herbert wurde noch eine Spur weißer als er ohnehin schon war.

„Der Sattel ist ja voller Blut!" rief Alfred schließlich.

In Herberts Gesicht spiegelte sich nur noch für wenige Sekunden Entsetzen und Furcht. Dann schlug es in Wut, Ernst, vor allem aber Hass und einer Spur von Angst um.

„Koukol! Sattele Hades, sofort!" Er wandte sich an Alfred. „Den reitest du!" Anschließend wandte er sich an Sarah. „Sag du dem Professor Bescheid! Sorg dafür, dass alles bereit ist, wenn ich mit Vater wiederkomme! Er scheint schwer verletzt zu sein!" Sarah starrte ihn für einen Moment mit großen Augen an, dann eilte sie davon.

Herbert stürmte in Richtung Waffenkammer. Er schnappte sich seinen Säbel und ein Gewehr. Für Alfred nahm er dasselbe mit.

Als er mit den Waffen beladen wieder auf dem Hof ankam, hatte Koukol Hades schon gesattelt und Alfred war aufgesessen. Ohne noch eine Sekunde zu vergeuden schwang sich Herbert auf Brantano, reichte Alfred die Waffen und gab dem Pferd seines Vaters dann die Sporen.

Schweigend und rasch ritten die beiden jungen Vampire durch den Wald, immer auf den Spuren, die Brantano durch den Schnee gezogen hatte. Sie brauchten lange Zeit, denn sie spähten nach allen Seiten und hielten immer wieder inne, um zu lauschen. Sie hatten bereits den halben Weg zum Dorf hinter sich, als Alfred auf dem Weg einen großen Schatten entdeckte.

„Herbert! Da vorn!" Sie galoppierten die letzten Meter zu der am Boden liegenden Gestalt. Noch ehe sein Pferd stand, sprang Herbert herab. Er kniete sich neben seinen Vater, rief ihn an, musste aber bald feststellen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Breda von Krolock war in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen. Rings um ihn hatte sich eine große, dunkle Lache Blut ausgebreitet.

„Rasch! Hilf mir, ihn aufs Pferd zu bekommen!" Herbert wusste, dass Eile geboten war, wenn er seinen Vater nicht verlieren wollte. Vampire konnten zwar an hohem Blutverlust nicht sterben, dafür aber auf unbestimmte Zeit in einen komaähnlichen Zustand fallen. Die beiden jungen Vampire mühten sich lange mit dem nicht ganz leichten Obervampir ab, bis sie ihn schließlich auf Brantanos Rücken verfrachtet hatten und Herbert sich hinter ihn schwingen konnte.

„So. In ein paar Minuten müssen wir die Transfusion beenden. Wenn es bis dahin nicht geklappt hat, müssen wir es die nächsten Tage noch einmal probieren. Ich kann aber nichts versprechen, er muss sehr lange im Schnee gelegen haben." Professor Abronsius trat von dem breiten Bett zurück, auf das sie den mittlerweile verbundenen Grafen gebettet hatten. Herberts Arm war mit dem seines Vaters durch einen dünnen Schlauch verbunden. Er war sehr ernst und schweigsam geworden und plötzlich fand Alfred, der sich im Hintergrund des Zimmers an die Wand gelehnt hatte, dass er seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sah. Sarah saß leise weinend in einem der großen Sessel.

Es vergingen einige Minuten unbehaglichen Schweigens, dann trat der Professor wieder vor und zog die Kanüle aus Herberts Arm.

„Ich kann aber noch ein wenig!"

„Junge, du bist schon ganz bleich" tadelte der Professor und drückte einen Tupfer auf den Stich.

„Egal! Ich bin immer bleich! Ich kann noch!"

„Herbert, er hat Recht. Es ist genug. Heute können wir nichts mehr tun." Der Professor sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ihr solltet schlafen gehen, die Sonne geht gleich auf. Ich kann hier bleiben und aufpassen."

„Nein. Ich mache das" Der alte Mensch zuckte die Schultern.

„Dann verdunkle ich die Fenster" Alfred führte die völlig aufgelöste Sarah aus dem Raum. Bald war Herbert mit seinem Vater ganz allein. Den ganzen Tag wich er nicht von seiner Seite. In ihm wechselten sich Phasen von Angst und Wut ab, doch schließlich überwog die Wut. Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, dass sein Vater in diesem Zustand war, würde dafür teuer bezahlen. Er konnte sich denken, wo Breda gewesen war...

Als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen gerade hinter den Bergen verschwanden, strich der Grafensohn seinem Vater noch einmal über das dunkle Haar, stand auf und suchte sein Zimmer auf. Als er die Doppeltüren wieder aufschmiss, war er komplett verändert: Anstatt seiner üblichen hellen Kleidung war er nun ganz in schwarz gewandet, um seine Schultern lag der lange Umhang, den ihm sein Vater vor Ewigkeiten geschenkt hatte. An seiner Seite war noch immer der Säbel vom Vorabend. So gekleidet eilte er hinunter in die Stallungen, die er kurz darauf mit einer brennenden Fackel in der Hand und auf Hades' Rücken verließ. In halsbrecherischem Tempo ging es durch den dunklen Wald. Als er über den Fundort seines Vaters ritt, stieg seine Wut ins Unermessliche. Nach verhältnismäßig kurzer Zeit hatte er die Mühle erreicht.

Adrian hielt, wie es sich gehörte, am Bett seiner toten Schwester die Totenwache. Nur eine rote Kerze hatte er entzündet, die jetzt den Raum mit flackernden Schatten füllte. Er machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, dass er nicht früher gekommen war, und somit vielleicht hätte verhindern können, dass seiner Schwester etwas passierte. Er saß an ihrem Fußende, den Blick auf ihrem nunmehr totenbleichen Gesicht. Somit sah er nicht, wie sich der Schatten, den er an die Wand warf, verdichtete. Sein Schattenselbst zitterte und bebte, wurde schärfer und erhielt schließlich die Form eines jungen, aristokratisch gekleideten Mannes, der aus den Schatten heraus in den Schein des Ewigen Lichts trat.

Dessen Anwesenheit blieb dem Müllerssohn nicht lange verborgen. Er fuhr herum. Auf seinen Schläfen und seiner Stirn perlte Schweiß.

„Guten Abend. Trauerfall in der Familie?" fragte Herbert von Krolock leise und beinahe sanft. Adrian schluckte schwer und druckste ängstlich herum.

„...ja?"

Langsam beugte sich Herbert vor.

„Stell dir vor... bei mir auch..." hauchte er. Eine halbe Sekunde später hatte er seine Zähne schon tief in Adrians Hals gerammt. Der Junge hatte keine Zeit mehr zu schreien. Doch schon kurz danach ließ Herbert wieder von ihm ab. „Mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig..." Er warf ihn zur Tür hinaus und prügelte ihn anschließend die Treppen hoch.

Durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt tauchten der Müller nebst Frau am Treppenabsatz auf. Der Müller legte auf den Fremden an, der jedoch plötzlich vor ihm stand und den Lauf des Gewehrs verbog. Seine Frau begann zu schreien, während er selber panisch die Augen aufriss.

Herbert kümmerte das wenig. Mehr oder minder sanft verfrachtete er die gesamte Familie in das oberste Stockwerk der Mühle, schubste sie in einen kleinen Vorratsraum und verbarrikadierte die Tür mit schweren Balken. Ohne auf ihr Schreien und Klopfen zu achten, schritt er ruhig in das Totenzimmer zurück, wo er den Dolch des Grafen, der neben dem Ewigen Licht lag, an sich nahm.

Im Untergeschoss verteilte er das Stroh und den Weizen aus dem Schuppen großzügig auf dem Boden und sämtlichen Möbelstücken. Zuguterletzt öffnete er sämtliche Fenster in den oberen Etagen, ehe er im Untergeschoss seine Runde drehte und alles, was ihm unter die Finger geriet, anzündete. Gemächlich verließ er die brennende Mühle und stieg auf Hades. Die Fackel warf er durch eines der Fenster und entfernte sich dann in langsamen Tempo, hinein in das schützende Dunkel des Waldes. Dann drehte er sich um und lauschte den immer lauter werdenden panischen Schreien und sah dem zerstörerischen Werk des Feuers zu. Der Schnee rings um die Mühle schimmerte rot.

Als die ersten Dorfbewohner nach etwa einer halben Stunde eintrafen, war von den Schreien über dem lauten Prasseln des Feuers schon nichts mehr zu hören. In aller Seelenruhe wendete Herbert seinen Hengst und ritt langsam zurück.

Am Schloss wurde er bereits erwartet. Alfred hing für einen kurzen Moment ob des Aussehens seines Freundes die Kinnlade am Boden. Er fing sich aber sehr schnell wieder und beantwortete Herberts Frage nach dem Befinden seines Vaters mit einem traurigen Kopfschütteln. Der silberhaarige Vampir reagierte nicht darauf, sondern schwang sich von seinem Pferd und führte es in dessen Box, wo er ihm ungewöhnlich schweigsam das Sattelzeug abnahm.

„...Wo warst du?" fragte Alfred scheu. Herberts Verhalten wirkte auf ihn befremdlich.

„Vaters Dolch wieder holen." Alfred nahm den Dolch, der ihm hingehalten wurde, gab sich damit aber nicht zufrieden.

„Du riechst nach Rauch" Herbert beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern drängte sich an ihm vorbei, um seinen Vater aufzusuchen.

Auch nach der zweiten Transfusion hatte sich von Krolocks Zustand nicht verändert. Er lag noch immer wie im Tiefschlaf auf seinem Bett. Sarah saß neben ihm und hielt leicht apathisch seine Hand. Herbert stand am Fußende, den Umhang und die Waffe hatte er abgelegt. Ernst betrachtete er seinen Vater. Es war nicht klar, ob er jemals wieder zu sich kommen würde. Sein Sohn würde ihm jeden Tag etwas Blut geben, wie lange es auch dauern mochte. In der Zeit lag es an ihm, das Schloss zu führen und auf all seine Bewohner Acht zu geben. Die schwere Bürde des Grafen von Krolock lag jetzt auf seinen Schultern...


	6. Dezember 1851

Dezember 1851. Ein Jahr später 

_Der kleine Junge saß in der Ecke im Sand des Schlosshofes und weinte bitterlich. Er hatte die Nase seines kleinen Pferdes umklammert, welches ihn gerade in die einzigen Brennnesseln weit und breit gesetzt hatte. Seine Mutter kam aus dem Schloss gelaufen. „Was ist passiert, Breda?" Als Antwort streckte ihr Sprössling ihr den geröteten Arm entgegen und deutete mit dem anderen auf die Brennnesseln. Die Gräfin von Krolock nahm ihren fünfjährigen Sohn auf den Arm und wollte gerade dem Pferd mit der flachen Hand einen Klaps verpassen, als klein Breda lautstark protestierte und sich in ihren Arm hängte. „Nich haun, er hat gar nichts gemacht" „Wenn du das sagst..." Sie ließen das Pferd Pferd sein und gingen ins Schloss, um die Gouvernante seinen Arm kühlen zu lassen._

_Gerade als der kleine Breda wieder zur Tür herausgefegt war, trat sein Vater aus den Schatten._

_Er hatte das ganze Szenario missgestimmt beobachtet. „Das ist also mein ältester Sohn. Verweichlicht bis in die Knochen." „Er ist erst fünf. Er kann noch lernen." „Das kann er aber nur, wenn er nicht nur von tratschenden Weibern umgeben ist. Ein echter von Krolock bleibt auf dem Pferd, egal was rings um ihn passiert"_

_Breda stand an der offenen Tür und lauschte._

_Aurel lief schnell durch den großen, prachtvollen, Garten. Sein Bruder, der nur ein Jahr älter war als er, folgte ihm schnell. „Ich fange dich ja doch Aurel!" rief Breda ihm nach und legte mühelos noch ein wenig an Tempo zu, so dass er ihn im nächsten Moment erreicht hatte. „Du bist ja auch viel größer als ich!" maulte der Jüngere von beiden. „Das ist unfair."_

_Es war nicht unfair. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht der älteste Sohn im Haus war, sollte ihm eine ganze Menge ersparen..._

„_Aurel! Es wird Zeit für dich rein zu gehen. Deine Mutter wartet." Auch sein Bruder wollte der Anweisung des Vaters folgen. Er wurde jedoch vom ihm zurück gehalten. Eine Weile gingen Vater und Sohn schweigen nebeneinander her. _

„_Du bist nun alt genug, mein Sohn." „Alt genug wozu, Vater?" „Alt genug, um von einem verweichlichten Kind zum Mann zu werden." Der 12 Jährige Junge wusste nicht, was es hieß, ein Mann zu werden. Er wusste nicht, was in den nächsten Jahren auf ihn zu kommen würde..._

_Unter der harten Hand des Vaters hatte er das strenge spanische Hofzeremoniell zu lernen, lernte zu kämpfen und zu töten. Die gesamte Ausbildung hatte innerhalb von 5 Jahren einen harten, strengerzogenen jungen Mann aus dem fröhlichen unbeschwertem Kind gemacht, das Breda von Krolock einst gewesen war._

_Durch den frühen Tod des Vaters war er erst 18 Jahren alt gewesen, als er erfahren musste, was es hieß, Graf von Krolock zu sein. Nun war er das Oberhaupt der gesamten von Krolocks._

_Oberhaupt über seine 9 Geschwister, seine kranken Mutter und mittlerweile eigene Frau. _

_Er führte ein Leben, um das ihn niemand beneidete. Nach dem Tod der Mutter war erst durch Herberts Geburt wieder ein kleiner Schimmer am Horizont gewesen. Und Herbert sollte der Einzige für sehr lange Zeit bleiben..._

Langsam, ganz langsam glitt der Graf wieder zurück in das Leben. Er hatte seit langer Zeit das erste Mal wieder von etwas geträumt. Er hatte von seiner Kindheit geträumt.

Vorsichtig, wie um zu probieren, ob noch alles funktionierte, bewegte der Graf zunächst nur die Finger, dann allmählich auch die anderen Gliedmaßen. Zuletzt schlug er endlich die Augen auf. Seine anfangs ziemlich verschwommene Sicht klärte sich bald und zeigte ihm den Baldachin seines Bettes. Verwirrt sah er sich in dem dunklen Zimmer um. Wie kam er hierher? Warum war er nicht in seinem Sarg?

Die Erinnerung kehrte nur in Bruchstücken zurück.

Die Mühle.

Die junge Frau.

Der brennende Schmerz in seinem Rücken.

Der Hund.

Der fluchtartige Ritt und der Sturz von Brantano.

Unwillkürlich tastete er nach den Einstichstellen, die er davongetragen haben musste. Aber da war nichts. Kein Verband, nicht mal das geringste Anzeichen irgendeiner Verletzung.

Um einiges verwirrter als vorher, richtete sich Breda vorsichtig auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Dort stellte er zum ersten Mal fest, dass er nur spärlich bekleidet war und beschloss deswegen, zuerst einmal seinen Schrank aufzusuchen.

„So?"

„Nein, so nicht. Ich glaube... so. Was meinst du, Herbert?"

„Da festmachen!"

„Stimmt doch nicht! Das muss da rüber, und das da drunter durch!"

„Geht nicht. Ist zu kurz."

„Weiß nicht. Ziemlich kompliziert das Ganze. Wie kann Sarah sich das merken?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Sie hat es dir doch gezeigt."

„Aber viel zu schnell!"

„Na toll. Und jetzt?"

„Dreh's doch mal um!"

„..."

„OK, so auch nicht."

„Und jetzt? Soll ich Sarah holen?"

„Alfred, wir haben gesagt, dass wir das machen, also machen wir das auch!"

„Aber wie denn!"

Der Graf hatte schon den ganzen Gang hinab dieser Diskussion zugehört. Etwas verwundert lugte er um die Ecke. Herbert und Alfred standen über irgendetwas gebeugt und hantierten bzw. gestikulierten. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt trat der Graf näher, in der Absicht, den beiden über die Schulter zu schauen, um herauszufinden, was das Ding war, das sie so beschäftigte. Auf halbem Weg stutzte er. Herbert sah extrem... anders aus. Langer Umhang, schwarze Kleidung, die Haare streng nach hinten gebunden und auch an seiner Haltung hatte sich etwas geändert.

Im selben Moment drehte Herbert sich abrupt um. Überrascht wich der Graf einen Zentimeter zurück. Ihm war, als blicke er in einen Spiegel. Derselbe ernste, würdevoll musternde Blick, mit dem er immer auftrat, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen, wurde ihm vom Gesicht seines Sohnes zugetragen.

Dieses Spiegelbild hielt jedoch nur ein paar Sekunden. Dann begannen Herberts Augen zu leuchten und wurden um einiges größer.

„PAPA!" Ehe sich Breda versah, hatte er einen ausgewachsenen Mann auf dem Arm.

„Äh... Herbert? Du bist keine sechs Jahre mehr..."

„Das ist mir völlig egal, du bist wieder wach!"

„...Ja? Bin ich?"

„Du hast ein Jahr lang geschlafen!" Von Krolock ließ seinen Sohn beinahe fallen und bekam selbst große Augen.

„So lange?"

„Ja, du warst ziemlich schwer verletzt. Hattest viel Blut verloren" Der Graf schwieg. Er wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war.

„Ein Jahr also?"

„Ja. Und es hat sich ziemlich viel verändert"

„Hat es das? Nun, dann hast du mir wohl viel zu erzählen, mein Sohn" Herbert begann nervös mit den Füßen zu scharren.

„Ja, allerdings... Womit soll ich denn anfangen?" fragt er schließlich schüchtern.

„Du musst mir das doch nicht hier erzählen. Gehen wir in die Bibliothek? Wo ist Sarah eigentlich?"

„Sarah isst gerade zu Abend. Müsste aber bald wieder kommen."

Im Hintergrund versuchte Alfred, sein und Herberts Problem von gerade ruhig zu halten. Er tanzte vor dem Ding auf und ab und schnitt Grimassen.

„Sag mal Herbert, was macht Alfred da eigentlich?" fragte Breda leise. Herbert seufzte resignierend. Sein Vater musste es sowieso erfahren. Da kam es auf die Situation auch nicht mehr an.

„Hm... ja. Also, da ist etwas. Das solltest du eigentlich schon wissen..." „Dann sag es mir doch einfach." In der Stimme des Grafen lag ein wenig Ungeduld. Herbert grinste nervös. „Hm... Schau doch selbst..." Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Alfred tat es ihm gleich.

Graf Breda von Krolock schluckte schwer und ging mit großen Augen einen Schritt auf das Ding zu.

„Oh" gab er schließlich zum besten. „Deins, Herbert?"

Dieser verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Wie bitte soll das den funktionieren?" Ganz langsam ging dem Grafen ein Licht auf. Neugierig trat er noch einen Schritt näher heran. Vorsichtig streckte er einen Finger nach dem Baby vor sich aus.

„Er ist wundervoll! Ein Geschenk der Götter!" Graf Breda von Krolock, aristokratisch, würdevoll, stolz, der Fürst der Finsternis... – saß da und weinte. Er saß in seinem großen Lehnsessel, Sarah auf der Armlehne und fuhr ihrem Breda durchs Haar. Janos spielte mit seinen kleinen Händchen ebenfalls mit dem Haar seines Vaters.

Herbert lehnte nachdenklich im Türrahmen.

„Ob er bei mir damals auch so ein Theater gemacht hat?" Alfred knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Bestimmt"

Der Graf brauchte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Als er dann wieder runter gekommen war, war es auch schon kurz vor Sonnenaufgang.

„Papa?" Herbert zog seinen Vater kurz zur Seite, der sich gerade auf den Weg in Richtung Gruft befand. „Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass sich deine Geschwister angekündigt haben. Sie wollen uns in den nächsten Wochen besuchen kommen." Breda bekam große Augen.

„Alle?" Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass er seine Brüder und Schwester gesehen hatte. Sie lebten über die ganze Welt verstreut.

„Ja, Alle neune!"

„Und wann genau wollten sie kommen?"

„Die Ersten vermutlich schon nächste Woche."

„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass bis dahin entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen sind." Herbert nickte, und ging dann neben seinem Vater hinunter in die Gruft, wo er schnell zu Alfred in den Sarg kletterte und Breda zusah, schnell zu seinem zweiten Sohn und seiner Geliebten zu kommen.


End file.
